Shy love
by Lyella626
Summary: Elsa is an incredibly shy girl who has many secrets, one including the fact that she has magical powers. Jack is a social boy who everyone loves. However, what happens when he meets Elsa who despises him? Bad summary I know, but this is my first Modern AU and only my second fan fic. It's kinda like my first because I haven't completed a whole one yet. Anyways, pls read :)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hi again! So this is my first AU fanfic, which is going to be challenging considering I don't really have like a set plot. It's going to have romance and drama, but other than that, I don't really know what I'm going to do with this. This story is kind of like a test. Well more like practice I guess. Either way, once again, this is one of my first fanfics and is also my first AU, so please don't expect too much from me. This will still have some magic in it and many of the ideas are from other fanfics that I have read. Also, just in case, I want to once again state that I do not own any of these characters. Hope you enjoy! And if you have any suggestions, please do help and leave a comment or something. I could use all the help I can get. But then again, why would you suggest something to me if you could just write it yourself. And here I go rambling. Sorry this happens sometimes. Anyways, also, if you are going to read this and try and follow to see where it goes, I want to let you know beforehand that I am still in school and do not have much time to write with all of my studies, so please do not expect like a weekly update. Also, I do get writers block from time to time, so yeah. And in advance, I'm sorry if my story does not really make sense, or if my grammar is incorrect, or like if it is just really sucky. Anyways, enough rambling for now.**

"ELSA WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Anna said as she pounced on her sister and shook the bed. "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grunted. "Elsa I'm serious this time. You have to wake up for school. Its our first day and I don't want to be late." Elsa took a while to comprehend her words before she finally jumped up and hit her head against Anna's. "Owwww" both sisters grunted. What a great way to start the day.

* * *

Hi. My name is Elsa Winters. Strange name I know, but hey it fits me. The thing is, I have a secret. I'm not your everyday girl. I have magical powers. Crazy, right? Well you see, somehow I was born with the power to control ice and snow. When I was younger, I couldn't control it, everything was controlled by my emotions. They still are, it's just that they only go crazy in extreme cases. Like if I'm really sad or really angry. Otherwise, I can use them freely without having to worry about hurting anyone anymore. I once struck Anna, but she healed. Now she has a white streak in her hair, but we all agree that it looks pretty cool.

Anna is my younger sister and is my polar opposite. She's bright and social and cheerful. She's beautiful and funny and energetic. She is just so amazing. Everyone at school loves her. She even has a boyfriend despite her being only a freshman in high school. Well at least she's about to be. I am a sophomore, in high school. Anna and I go to Wonder High. There, I am a total introvert. You see, I am incredibly shy. I find it hard to speak my mind and talk to strangers. I'm not so shy to where I don't talk at all. I'm the type of shy that won't talk to you unless I feel comfortable enough or if I am forced to. I don't really stand out. I'm not as beautiful and bright as Anna. However, I am smarter, but that's a different kind of bright. At school, Anna is constantly being hit on, but me, well no one seems to care about me. No one seems to see me as anything other than a fellow student. No one has ever liked me and I don't blame them. I'm not exactly the coolest and most popular and gorgeous girl around. Frankly, I don't think I'll ever have a boyfriend. I think I'm going to end up going to prom alone.

The thing is, that's what make me really sad. My goal in life isn't just to become an artist, it's to find love. I want to find someone who gets me. Someone who thinks I'm beautiful and sees my flaws as perfection. I had that once 4 years ago. In 6th grade I had a best friend named Olaf. Him and I were inseparable. I loved him and he loved me. Everything was perfect that year. That was until that Summer. You see, back in 6th grade, I didn't have a phone, so I had no way of contacting him. We didn't talk for the whole 3 months. When I saw him again in 7th grade, I was invisible to him. He didn't remember me. I later found out that he had been in a car crash and that all of his memories of me, were gone. He survived, but the memories of us, didn't. Along with our memories, went our love. He was my first love. I even thought he was my true love. I like to believe that you can only have one true love, and I think it was Olaf. And now that he's gone, I don't think I'll ever find another true love.

That's all behind me now. All of my memories of Olaf were left behind when my family and I moved 3 years ago. It was not an easy move for me, but I managed. I ended up making some good friends here in 8th grade and we are still as close as when we started, maybe even closer. My friend group includes me, Anna, Rapunzel (Our cousin), Merida, Eugene (Rapunzel's boyfriend), Kristoff (Anna's boyfriend), and Sven. Most of us are sophomores except for Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. Our group isn't considered cool, but we aren't considered losers. We are average, just like me. We don't stand out much, but that's ok. It's better not to be relied upon like those popular kids. I honestly despise the popular kids. It's not because the bully me or anything, it's because of how vain they are. All they care about is how they look and what they wear. It's all social status to them. And I'm not just talking about the girls. The guys are just as bad. Those people try too hard to be cool. They're all mean and I despise anyone in that clique. I want nothing to do with them and they want nothing to do with my group. People don't realize what popular actually means. In high school, popular has a whole other meaning than the actual definition. Popular in my opinion means having a lot of friends. Not just people who know you, but friends that you actually talk to on a daily basis. That is popular. If popularity went by that definition, I would be considered popular. In high school, popular just means who is the "prettiest" or who wears the most expensive clothes. Things like that. Honestly though, if it went by beauty, Anna would be popular. The girls are only popular because their beauty is fake. If you look at the amount of make-up they wear, you would see that they literally wear a mask to hide who they truly are. And that is ridiculous. You shouldn't have to hide who you truly are just so you aren't picked on. But then again, who am I to speak? I hide my true self, my true feelings, everything about me is pretty much a secret. Even my own sister doesn't know much about me.

I am a closed book. All my talents are hidden. Everything I am is hidden. I've always hidden my emotions. On the outside, I look happy, but on the inside, I am actually breaking down. I am depressed because I just want love. Seeing my sister and her boyfriend, along with other couples, just makes me even more depressed. I look happy, but that is just because I've had practice on how to act. I've acted content with my life for a while. And still, no one has figured out the truth about my longing for love.

Little did Elsa know, that all of her secrets were about to come out.

 **Wow ok so like I have some stuff to say about my own writing. Like honestly, while writing this, I thought it would be much longer. It felt like I was typing for hours. I can't believe how short this actually is. Well this chapter was kind of just like an introduction almost. Just to give a little bit of a background of the main character, which is obviously Elsa since this is a Jelsa fan fic. Anyways, so yeah you can tell that I kind of started rambling again with the whole talk about popularity. So yeah, those are my thoughts about it and I'm sorry if I offended any of you, I know that is an unpopular opinion, but it is mine so, yeah...well I guess we'll see where this story goes. Like I said, half of this story probably won't even make sense or connect. I'm always open for suggestions though.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old friends meet again

Chapter 2

As I was at my locker organizing my books and putting my pictures in it, I was suddenly shoved against it by someone. "Oops, sorry" said the person in a sarcastic tone. That person was the one person I hate the most out of all the popular kids, Jack Frost. I forgot to tell you, Jack Frost was one of mine and Olaf's best friend. We used to hang out all the time. Even after Olaf's incident, he still hung out with me. Him and I were best friends in the beginning of 7th grade, but towards the end, something happened to him. He left me for the popular kids. He just left. And I hated him for that. He left me in my time of need. I was still getting over Olaf, and he just left. My last friend left me for those snobby popular kids with the fake masks. He was ashamed to be my friend. He wouldn't even look at me. And now he goes to my high school and just bullies me. Normally it's not him, normally its his posse, but this time, it was him. And I was shocked. When he wouldn't be the one bullying me, I thought that there was still some good in him. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he may still be the Jack Frost that I loved. Yes, I loved him, but at the time, I loved Olaf more.

I guess high school really changes people. It's like a whole other universe. I miss the times in elementary school where it didn't matter whether or not you were pretty or whether or not you were a nerd, everyone was friends. What happens between the time of elementary school and adolescence. I just don't understand. Its like every year, people become more and more judgmental. I will never forgive Jack for leaving me. I wish he would just officially leave me alone.

My body feels sore from where it hit the locker. The first day, and I'm already in pain, both emotionally and physically. I hated that he had to move here and go to my high school. I thought I had escaped the past, only to run right back into it. I noticed that my thoughts started to make my journals frost over, so I got up from where I fell, closed my locker, and ran to my next class. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_. I said in my head as I headed towards music.

* * *

As I got out of the car, I observed my new school. Wonder high. Seems cool enough. "Jack!" someone called my name. It was Bunny. "What up man?" I said as we bro hugged. Although this is my first year at this high school, I had already made some friends through Bunny. Him and I were best friends back before he moved here. We used to be the most popular boys, for 4th graders, in the whole school. His real name is Aster, but I call him Bunny. After he left, I started hanging out with the less cool kids. In 6th grade, I met Olaf and Elsa. I fell in love with Elsa, but sadly, she fell in love with Olaf. When I heard about his accident, I wanted to run to Elsa and comfort her. She was a wreck in school that year. People started making fun of her and when I asked them to stop, they would just start making fun of me. I couldn't take anymore of the bullying. Sure, mine wasn't as bad as Elsa, but I couldn't stand the feeling of being discriminated and ignored. I left Elsa in her time of need to join some of the more popular kids. I still feel the guilt that I had in 7th grade. I left the girl I loved to mourn by herself.

I tried to rekindle our friendship in 8th grade, but someone informed me that she had moved away that summer. It crushed my heart knowing that I never got to fix our friendship and that the love of my life was now gone. But, I have to look past that now because, after all, she is gone and even if I do run into her, I probably won't remember who she is.

When Bunny and I walked inside, it was like all the girl's jaws dropped. I will admit that I am pretty handsome, but the fact that some of them fainted was a little bit over dramatic. Bunny noticed that all but one girl was gawking in Jack's beauty. "Hey Jack," he whispered, nudging Jack with his elbow. "What?" Jack replied. "See that girl over there?" Bunny said as he gestured to the girl by her locker. She had silky platinum blonde hair and skin as pale as snow. Her lips were a beautiful rosy pink tint and her posture was almost regal like. She had her hair in a french braid and wore a light blue sweater which hung off of one shoulder and black leggings. She had many journals in her hands and was putting some in her locker. Jack nodded after observing the oddly familiar girl and then looked to Bunny again. "What about her?" Jack asked. "I dare you to 'accidentally' bump into her." Bunny smiled and Jack agreed to it. After all, it was a thing for the popular kids to bully the nerds. Jack pushed the girl. "Oops, sorry" he said in a sarcastic tone. The girl looked up and he saw her bright blue eyes. They were beautiful to Jack. And it seemed as if he had met her before. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Jack and Bunny continued to walk to their classes. "So, what's your first class?" Bunny asked. "Music," Jack replied. "Music?" Bunny said in a disgusted tone. "Yeah, I play the guitar," said Jack. "You know you're going to have to sing, right?" "Uh, yeah, I know. I'm not very good, but I'll think of something." "Alright then. I'm off to English. Have fun music boy." And Bunny was off.


	3. Chapter 3: Music

**Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have added reviews and followed both me and my story. I know this is short, but don't worry, I may be able to find some time to start adding more to it. Thank you to all of the really nice comments. They mean a lot to me. Anyways, I'll try not to ramble on a lot. So to the story I guess. Oh wait I forgot to say that I may not always have new updates on this story because I'm also doing another one at the same time. For right now, both of them are short because I just started them, but eventually, I hope that I will be able to make them grow. So, don't be surprised if I don't update this one very often, however, I will try to balance out the amount of updates I make to both of my stories. Ok now I am done.**

ELSA'S POV

When I got to the classroom I was happy to have spotted Rapunzel in the back of the room. I went to go sit next to her and we started talking about our summers and what we think we would be doing in this class. Punzie and I have always loved singing. It's one of the things that we have in common. That and art. As Punzie and I were talking the teacher came in and the class went silent.

"Morning class and welcome to your first day of Music class. My name is Mrs. Sonata but you can call me Mrs. S. Now in this class, we will learn how to make our own music, see the effects that music has on the world, and learn what music really is." She talked with so much passion about what the year would have in store for the new students and rambled on and on until the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late. I kind of got lost" I heard and immediately I recognized the voice. No it can't be. Why in this class? Why is he even taking this class? Ugh, there's no escaping. "That is quite alright Mr. Jack Frost. I understand that you are a new student here so it will take you some time to find your classes, however, I will only let you off once, so don't go making a habit of it." She said as she put him in as present for the whole period. "Now why don't you go take a seat behind Elsa. Elsa raise your hand." She said and I reluctantly did as I was told. Ugh really. Out of all the places for him to sit, he is put right behind me. I hope he doesn't remember me. Could this day get any worse?

"Ok class, now for your first assignment, I want you to create an original song to represent you and your life. I will grade it based off the rhythm, the words, and the meaning behind it. It is ok if you do not have a great singing voice, I will not grade you off for that. However, if you do have an amazing voice, I may just give you some extra points." Really? Now we have to make a song about our lives. I can't do that. My life is hardly interesting and I can't exactly talk about my powers. Oh well, guess I'll have to figure it out. The bell rang and Punzie and I started heading to our next class. We both had art next which I figured would be fun. As we were walking out Punzie whispered to me "That Jack guy was kind of cute." "Punzie, you have a boyfriend." I said. "I know, but I can still think of other guys. " I rolled my eyes at this, yet for some reason, I felt a twinge of jealousy. Why would I be jealous? It's not like I have feelings for him. I hate him. Maybe it's not jealousy, maybe my stomach is just feeling weird. Yeah, there's no way I have feelings for him.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I was walking through the halls looking for the music room when the bell rang. Oh crap! I'm going to be late! Ugh where is this stupid music class! As I was walking, I ran into some thing. That something was a girl. She had white hair like mine with dark skin and blue eyes. Not as beautiful as the girl back at the locker, but still blue. "Umm sorry about that. " I said, rubbing my neck. Out of habit I guess. Why do I feel so nervous? I'm never nervous around girls. "Oh, its ok." She said blushing a slight bit. Hmm this seems like it could be a start to a new friendship. Maybe something even more. Jack snap out of it. There's no way you would like this girl. She's nothing compared to Elsa. Remember her, the girl you love. I was snapped out of my conversation with myself when the girl spoke again. "I should head to class now," she said as she began to walk away. "Oh wait!" I screamed out. She turned back towards me. "Ummm can you tell me where the Music hall is? I'm kind of lost" I admitted blushing a bit. She smiled and then pointed. "Down that hall and to the left. You'll see a sign that says music hall. " She said and then began walking away again.

As I walked into the music hall, the teacher was rambling, then she stopped and turned to me. "Sorry I'm late," I said. "I kind of got lost." Luckily she understood and put me in as present for the whole class. I guess I better remember where this place is for tomorrow. "Now," she began," why don't you go take a seat behind Elsa. Elsa raise your hand." Wait, did I hear her right? Did she just say Elsa? No, I probably heard her wrong. I looked around the room for the person raising her hand. Then I saw her. The girl at the locker. I began walking towards the desk behind her. It can't be her. Is that really Elsa? She's so beautiful. Not like she wasn't beautiful before, but she's even beautifuller now. Well not fuller, but more beautiful. I can't believe it's her. I have to find out for sure. Hmmmm, look on her bag for her name and-Aha! Found it!. _Elsa Winters_. It is her.

 **Another short chapter, I know and I'm sorry. It's weird, but I already have a bit of writers block. Like I have some ideas, but they'll be later on in the story. For right now, this is all I've got. I know that the whole idea of the so called "original" songs has been used before, but honestly, I just love music so much that I had to incorporate some of them. Also, if any of you have an idea for Jack's song, then that would be great. Anyways, I'll try to update soon. Hope you enjoy for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: A new group

**Yay! Updating this one. I hope you like it. I feel like it's kind of starting to drag, but hopefully I can come up with some drama in the next couple of chapters. Also, I still need some suggestions for Jack's song, so if you have any, please tell. Anyways, enjoy!**

The bell had rung and I saw Elsa and her friend leave immediately. I tried to follow them, but ended up running into someone. I looked up and saw the same girl I ran into this morning. "Oh sorry again." I said. "Oh um, it's fine really. I should've been looking where I was going." She said as she looked down. I saw a bit of blush beginning to creep up on her face. "I'm Jack by the way." I said. "I'm Kida," she said. Kida, what a beautiful name. Not as elegant as Elsa's, but still beautiful. "Well, um, I guess I should head to class now," I said. "Umm, yeah, see you around. "She said. "See you around" I said, but I don't think she heard me. I then began walking to my next class. History. When I got to history I was surprised to see Kida again. However, my nerves got to me and instead I went to go sit next to some guy with brown hair and a goatee. "Hi," I said. "Hey, I'm Flynn." He said. "Jack," I said back. We shook hands and then looked to the front of the room. I saw Kida sit down next to some nerd with glasses. He had dirty blonde hair and was very skinny and lanky. They looked like they were good friends and I suddenly felt weird. It was like some sort of anger, except I wasn't mad at anyone. It was like a combination of anger and sadness. What is this feeling? It feels almost like jealousy. Am I jealous? Why would I be jealous? I don't even know her. I don't even have feelings for her. Do I? But what about Elsa? She probably doesn't even remember you. And besides, if she does, all you look like is a jerk to her now. You pushed her against the lockers you idiot. How could you be so stupid? What a good friend you were. First you leave her in her time of need, then you comeback and push her against the lockers. You're a real dumbass you know. You have to set things right between you two. Even if she doesn't remember you, you have to at least say sorry for pushing her. You're not that type of person and you know that.

Ok I think I've made a deal with myself. Wait who am I telling this to I am literally having a conversation with myself. Ok anyways. No more . Popularity doesn't matter to me anymore. All that matters is that you and Elsa become friends again. She doesn't even have to be your girlfriend. All that matters is that you two are friends. It's time for a new start. Focus on studies and one Elsa. Not on popularity. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Flynn began talking to me.

"Hey Jack,"Flynn began, "wanna sit with my friends and I during lunch. I mean, unless you have other friends, but I haven't seen you around here before, so I figured that maybe you would want to sit with us. I think you'll fit in perfectly with us." "Sure, thanks," I said.

I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on in class. I never really liked history. I've always found it so boring. But it's funny because most of my nice teachers have been history teachers. Anyways, the class kind of flew by in a blur. "Follow me, I'll show you where we eat." said Flynn as he began walking out of the classroom. "Wait, don't you guys just eat in the cafeteria?" I asked as we walked through the halls. "What? Oh, no we eat outside in the picnic area. The trees give shade and it gives us room to run around," answered Flynn as we walked out of the school into the picnic area. I continued to follow him to a table in the middle of the trees and we sat down. Luckily I brought my lunch. I don't really like having to stand in line for my food, so I bring it. "We meet here everyday during all of our breaks," said Flynn. "So if you want to hang out with us, you know where to find us." "Thanks," I said. "So, does that mean I can join your group?" "Yup," said Flynn.

We sat there eating for a while when 2 guys and a girl came. The girl had fiery red hair that was wild and curly. She wore a forest green shirt and some jeans. One boy had blonde hair and the other had brown hair. "Who this?" the girl asked. She had a thick scottish accent that sounded firm. "Guys, this is Jack. I met him in History class. He's new here, so I figured that I would bring him into our group," answered Flynn. "Oh, then hi," said the blonde boy. "My name is Kristoff and this is Sven," he said gesturing to the boy with the brown hair. I shook their hands and they sat down next to Flynn. " 'Name's Merida," said the girl. She still sounded suspicious, but held out her hand none the less. I shook it and she sat next to Sven.

We all talked for a bit when a girl came behind Flynn. She gave him a hug and a kiss and then noticed me. She's Elsa's friend. "Eugene who's this?" she asked. "Wait, Eugene?" Flynn sighed, "my real name is Eugene." "Oh, then can I call you Eugene?" I asked. "Sure, whatever." Eugene said, sounding annoyed. "Anyways, Punzie this is Jack. Jack, Punzie." She looked at me and then smiled. "You're the guy in my music class, the one who was late." She said as she went to sit next to Eugene. "Ummm, yeah." I said. "So is this the whole group?" I asked. "No, we're missing 2 more people." said Flynn. "They were right behind me a minute ago." Punzie said as she looked around. "Oh there they are," she said gesturing to 2 girls. One had auburn hair in two pigtails and looked all cheery and energetic. Then I looked to the girl next to her and couldn't believe who it was. Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5 Heartbroken Blizzard

ELSA'S POV

Art was ok. We just did some icebreaker things and then drew whatever we wanted. We are doing art portfolios tomorrow, so I have to start thinking about what I want to put on mine. The bell rang and Punzie and I waked into the hallway and began to go to our normal break area outside. As we walked, we ran into Anna. "Hey guys!" she said and began walking with us. As we walked, we talked about how we should get together sometime and have like a sleepover, but I wasn't paying much attention. My mind seemed to be some place else. Punzie went a bit ahead of us as Anna and I began to talk about what this year might bring us.

As Anna and I walked outside, we spotted our table. Sitting already was Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Sven, Merida, and...Jack? What is he doing there? Why is he sitting there? We stared into each others eyes for a moment. I felt my fingertips begin to frost, so I did the only thing that I could think to do. I ran. I ran inside the school until I got to another door that not many people know about. It leads to the roof of the school where I like to go in order to think or calm down. When I got up there, and sat down, it was like a wave of emotions came out. Loneliness, sadness, pain, anger. All at once. It all came out through my powers and through my tears. Our memories together came flooding through my mind bringing more and more emotions. How can one person do this to me? How can one small piece of my past completely destroy me and break me down? I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Jack Frost. Blinded by popularity. The last person I loved. Left me for some snobby girls and stuck up jerks. Left me in my most vulnerable time. Left me after my heart was broken. I hate him.

* * *

JACK'S POV

Elsa. She's part of this group. I have to make it up to her in order to join this group. They all seem to really care for each other and that's what I want. I don't just want "friends" who hang out just to say that they have friends. Who don't really care about you, but more care about status. I want this group. I want friends who care for me. I want a family. In order to have that, I have to fix my relationship with Elsa. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then she ran. As soon as she ran inside, I got up to follow her. I chased her through the hallways and sooner or later, I had no idea where we were. I just kept following her though. We went through a door and up some stairs to the roof of the school. When I got up there, my heart broke, but my eyes were astonished.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

As I lay there crying, ice spreads all over the roof and it begins snowing around me. Luckily it seems that none of the snow has gone beyond the rooftop, but still, its snowing. All of my emotions are causing a blizzard to occur. My sobs grow louder as my mind continues to race through my childhood memories. I continue to cry and cry and let the storm rage on. There's nothing I can do to stop it.

This is why I hate emotions. Not only because they make my powers go out of control, but because they cause so much pain and misery for me. My heart literally hurts right now as my mind wonders off to different places. It hurts so much. I wish I could be like the witches in the show Once Upon a Time. They're able to use their magic and just take their hearts out. That's what I want to do. I don't want to feel anymore. This pain will go away if I can just take out my heart. I will no longer cry constantly and will be able to control my powers. Unfortunately, that is something that does not seem possible. But then again, I'm not really possible. Perhaps I should not exist in this world. But what should I do? If I can't take my heart out, I guess I'll just do what I'm best at and cry. I'll cry and cry until I have no more tears left. I'll just cry and let my powers roam free,

* * *

JACK'S POV

I look and see the girl I love laying on the ground crying her heart out. Not only that, but I see a blizzard around her. I cannot believe my eyes. How could there possibly be a blizzard up here? Can it be that this is caused by Elsa? No, it can't be. There's no such thing as magic, right? I have to get to her. I have to make things right. I feel guilty for causing her so much pain. The girl I love is crying because of me. I need to console her. She needs to know that I'm sorry.

I begin to walk towards her. The strong wind of the blizzards makes it hard for me to continue forward, but I persevere. I continue walking towards her feeling the snow hit my face. Luckily the cold doesn't bother me. In fact, I've always loved winter and snow. I guess that explains why I love Elsa. I finally get close to her, but hesitate before leaning down. How should I approach her?

"Elsa" I say as I kneel down next to her. She looks up and blue meets blue. Her beautiful blue eyes are red and puffy from her crying. Through them, I see her pain and heartbreak. And that too, breaks my hearts. The eyes that I fell in love with. The one's which shine brighter than all the others. The ones with the sparkle that always lights up my day. Those eyes, now filled with sorrow and pain, look up at me, and I can't help but grab Elsa in my arms and hug her. Pulling her close to me and remaining in silence as the storm dies down.

 **IM BACK! Did you miss me? Haha probably not. Anyways...Yay! another chapter. I'm attempting to work on this one more. I have like a really good idea for another story, but like I want to finish this one. It kind of sucks to have good ideas that don't go with the story you are currently writing. Well, I guess that means that after I finish the two stories that I am currently working on, I'll have another one after. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, hopefully I can get another one out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends again

ELSA'S POV

As I sit there crying, I hear a voice. A familiar warm voice. "Elsa," I hear my name. I look up to see who it is and all I see is blue. The blue I once loved. The one which reminds me of my childhood. The blue eyes which bring my memories back. I lay there staring at the blue that I see. We stare into each others eyes until Jack does something that I never would've expected him to do. He comes closer and wraps me in his arms.

I leaned in, my mind bringing me back once again to my childhood. We sit there with me in his arms leaning my head against his chest. The storm begins dying down and eventually fades into nothing. We stay silent, sitting on the roof. Eventually my crying dies down and I am brought back to reality. I'm still in his arms and part of me wants to stay here forever. The other part knows that this is wrong. It says that he broke your heart and he'll just do it again.

We remain in that position for who knows how long and eventually he releases his hold on me. He stands up and offers me his hand. I look at it for a second, debating on whether or not I should take it. I hesitantly put my hand in his and then he pulls me up. I almost fall back down because of the dizziness from my heavy breathing and because of how weak I have become from my crying and from releasing my powers. Jack holds me up and we begin walking.

"Elsa, I'm sorry." Jack says and this catches my attention. We stop our walking and he begins speaking again. "I'm so so so sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for not being there for you, especially when you needed me most. I'm sorry for letting my selfish needs drive me and lead me away from you. I am so sorry for causing you all of this pain. Please please please forgive me. I want to be friends again like we used to. I want to rekindle our friendship." His voice sounds genuinely sorry and concerned. I know he speaks the truth and that he is sorry, but I just can't bring myself to forgive him. Forgiving him will just cause me unwanted pain. I do love him, but I just can't allow myself to get hurt again. I don't want to risk it. My heart wants to forgive him, but my head just won't allow me to. What should I do?

I do the only thing I know how to do. I run, again. Even with my dizziness still around, I run as fast as I can away from him. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want to get hurt. I run to my next class and just sit out in front of it, waiting for the bell to ring. Too many emotions. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal it.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I apologized to Elsa and she just ran off. Why won't she forgive me? Oh, I know why, because you were a total jerk and just left her. Also, you bullied her this morning, did you forget about that? You're such an idiot Jack. Wow, now I'm talking to myself. At least I'm not saying this stuff aloud.

"Ummmm, yeah you are man," said some random guy I just walked by.  
Oh crap, apparently I was talking aloud to myself. Ugh you need to stop and find Elsa. Try harder next time, don't let her leave. The bell rang and I went to my next class, English.

* * *

When I got to my English class, I couldn't believe who I saw. I saw Rapunzel and...Elsa. She's in this class too. Yes! That means I can talk to her. I was about to walk up to her when the bell rang again signaling the start of class. I grabbed a seat and our English teacher Mrs. Belle. She began to ramble off about the importance of reading and writing and told us all the materials that we would need this year. She told us about the books that we would be reading and about all of the so called "fun" activities that we would be doing this year. She talked with so much passion, she must really like reading. After a while of her talking, she set up a seating chart and had us all move to our spots.

I looked up to the board and saw the seating chart. The class was put in pairs and I couldn't help but wish that I would be next to Elsa. And to my surprise, that did in fact happen. I looked for my name and when I found it, I couldn't believe who's name I saw next to it. Elsa Winters. How amazing is that? I went to go sit down and she hesitantly sat down next to me.

As I watched everyone find their spots, I heard the sweetest voice that my ears have ever heard. It was like silk in a motherly and kind tone. And to make things better, the word that was contained in the voice was my name. "Jack," Elsa began. I looked next to me to see her nervously looking down. "Thank you for helping me on the roof. Thank you for keeping you-know-what a secret. Thank you for acting like my friend again." She said as she continued looking down. "Your welcome," I said, "does that mean we are friends now? Do you forgive me?" She heard this and her eyes seemed to both widen in fear and shock. "Jack," she began again, "I can't forgive you just yet. I probably won't be able to for a while. I don't think we could ever return to being as close as we were before. It's not anything you did, well I mean, not all of it I guess. It's just, I don't want to get hurt again and I don't want to hurt you. I feel too much pain already and I don't want you to end up leaving me again and feeling even more pain. I guess I'm just scared of what would happen if I did forgive you, that's why I can't. I want to be friends with you, but how do I know that you actually want to be my friend and aren't just trying to hurt me again?"

I can't believe this is how she feels. I understand why she feels this way, but even after all these years, she still hasn't forgiven me. "Elsa, please," I plead. I need her back. "I promise that I will never hurt you again. That was the old me. I've changed. I need you Elsa. I need my best friend back. I'm so sorry for not being there for you and for causing you so much misery. Just please, give me another chance. Please forgive me. Please just be my friend again. I promise with all of my heart that I would never betray you again. My decisions in 7th grade haunt me every day. I miss you Elsa. Please just be my friend again." Saying this makes me feel like I'm about to cry. I really do need her back. I love her and I need her back in my life.

"Jack, I want to rekindle our friendship as well. However, even if you do promise not to hurt me, how can you be sure that I won't hurt you?" she asks and I see worry in her eyes. "Elsa, there's no way on Earth that you could ever hurt anyone." "Jack, you saw what I can do. You saw how crazy my powers can become. I can't control them. They're too strong. I'm a monster. No one is safe around me. I love you too much. I can't let you be hurt by me." She's not a monster. The girl I look at can never hurt anyone and it hurts me to know that this is how she feels about her self. Her powers are beautiful. Wait a minute, did she say that she loves me? She loves me? She loves me! OMG she loves me! Ok, calm down Jack, focus. "Elsa, you are not a monster. You are the nicest person that I have ever met. The only way you could hurt me is by not being my friend. Please, I love you too and not having you in my life will just hurt me more than even the strongest blast of your powers can." I say, hoping that this will persuade her to be my friend again.

We stay silent for a while, but that silence is broken by Elsa. "Ok" she says. "Ok what?" I ask. "Ok, I do want us to be friends again. If that's ok with you." "I would love to be friends again," I say as I smile brightly at her. She sees me and smiles a weak smile back. Even that small smile is enough to make my day. Elsa truly is beautiful in every way. I'm glad to see that smile again. I'm also glad to have my best friend back. After 3 years, I finally have the girl I loved back. My best friend is once again my friend and life couldn't get any better.

 **Yay! Another chapter! So some of you have requested that I add more chapters and I want you to know that I am trying extremely hard to. Its just that with all of my homework and studying for school, I barely have time. I hope that you can understand. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Elsa and Jack are friends again! Honestly, I am a really big Jelsa shipper. I think they are absolutely perfect for each other. Also, you're probably not wondering, but I just wanted to let you guys know that some of my ideas for this story are actually inspired by my actual life experiences. I put a twist on them though so you can't really tell. Also, some of the ideas are scenarios that I, for some reason, make up in my head for my love life. I know, it's a little weird, but hey, inspiration is everywhere. Anyways, hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading my story. I will try and update as soon as I can, but like I said earlier, have to find time first. Don't forget to leave reviews and other stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7: Let it go

**I think this could quite be my longest chapter now. HOORAY I FINALLY MADE A SEMI LONG CHAPTER! So yeah, ummm if you've already read this chapter, read it again because I added stuff. Sorry for the inconvenience it's just I forgot a part that I originally had in my mind and forgot to put it the first time so...yup. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

JACK'S POV

The rest of English was so boring. I didn't see Elsa for the rest of the day. I really wanted to ask her about what she said earlier. I didn't think that I would be able to until I ended up seeing her after school. I saw her at her locker. She was once again putting things in it and taking some binders and journals out. She looked so beautiful and graceful.

"Hey Elsa, " I began when I got to her. "Yes Jack?" She asked while she closed her locker. We began walking out of school and home. "So I have a question that I want to ask you." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. She stopped and looked at me. We stood in the front of the school with many beautiful trees around us, but the only thing I saw was Elsa. I saw her eyes and her face and her cute little nose. "What do you want to ask me?" She asked as she continued looking up at me. "Well, earlier when we were talking in English, you said you loved me." I stated. "Oh," was all she said. She looked down and I swore I could see blush creep up on her face. "What did you mean by it?" I asked, hoping she would feel the same way about me. She was silent for a second as if she was thinking about what she meant. Does she like me? Please, please, please love me back. She then broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I meant as a friend. I mean I've loved you since 6th grade. Of course it was more of a brother or best friend kind of love." Hearing that broke my heart. "Oh," was all I could say. She could probably hear my disappointment in my voice, but I don't care. I guess she doesn't love me back.

"Jack," she began again. "Hm." "You said that you loved me too, do you love me in the same way?" I want to tell her that I love her as more than a friend, but that might just ruin our newly formed friendship. "Ummmm, yeah I love you as a friend as well." I said trying to hold back my tears from my heartbreak. "Oh, " she said. She sounded a bit disappointed, but it must just be my imagination. "Well, umm, bye." She said as she walked away. "Bye, " I said. And then we went our separate ways.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

Jack and I didn't see each other until after school when he came up to my locker. "Hey, Elsa," he said. "Yes Jack?" I replied. "So, I have a question that I want to ask you," he said as he nervously rubbed his neck. He looks so cute when he's nervous. Wait scratch that, you cannot have feelings for him. It'll just hurt you if you hurt him. "What do you want to ask me?" I ask. I'm a bit curious as to what he could possibly want to ask me. If he asks me out I will be so happy, but would I say yes, or should I say no to keep him safe? "Well, earlier when we were talking in English, you said you loved me." "Oh, " was all I could say. Dang it Elsa! You're so stupid. I can't believe I actually said that to him. I looked down to hide my embarrassment. "What did you mean by it?" Oh god, what did I mean by it. I do love him as more than a friend, I have since 6th grade and I have continued to even though I said that I hated him. What should I say? I can't tell him that I love him. I can't let people in. It's for his own good. "Well, I guess I meant as a friend. I mean, I've loved you since 6th grade. Of course it was more of a brother or best friend kind of love." Only part of that is a lie, so I don't feel fully guilty. "Oh, " was all he said. He sounded disappointed which made me wonder whether or not he likes me. Earlier he said that he loved me too. Wait, does that mean he shares the same feelings I do?

"Jack, you said that you loved me too. Do you love me in the same way?" Honestly, I hope he loves me as more than a friend. But even if he did, I couldn't be with him. I would just put him in harm. He probably doesn't love me like that anyways. "Ummmmm, yeah, I love you as a friend as well." Although hearing this broke my heart, it's a good thing. That means that I'm not putting him in harms way. However, I feel like I want to cry. My chest is swelling with emotions and if I don't get out of here my powers are going to go out of control. "Well, umm, bye." I said and walked away. When I got home, I went up to my room and cried. My heart aches so much. I shouldn't be sad over this, but I am. Why am I crying so much? Did I really love him that much to cry over the fact that he doesn't love me the same way. I need to get a hold of my emotions. Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel.

* * *

After their friendship was rekindled, Jack began hanging out with Elsa's group. He left his old group, but kept those really close to him like Bunny and Tooth. Jack's and Elsa's relationship was going really well. They would talk everyday and would share many laughs and conversations. Sometimes they would mess with each other and playfully bully each other, but they knew that it was all fun and games. They talked about their songs for music and helped each other to perfect them. Christmas was coming soon along with both Elsa's and Jack's birthdays. As the days flew by, Elsa and Jack became closer and closer. So close that they now consider each other best friends again. However, will that continue to last? Will their relationship grow? Or will something tear them apart. I guess we'll have to see.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

The day has finally come where we present our original songs in music today. I'm so excited yet nervous. I hope she likes my song. It's not really good, but hopefully it'll do. I'm excited to hear Jack's song as well. Sure we worked on them together, but I haven't heard his full song and he hasn't heard mine. Mrs. S doesn't hesitate to begin with the performances. Rapunzel goes first with her song "When Will My Life Begin?"

"This song represents my life because for a while, my life seemed very monotonous. I have over-protective parents who wouldn't really let me go outside and have any fun, so I would end up doing the same thing at home everyday. Eventually they let me out and my life changed from there. But here is my song titled 'When Will My Life Begin'"

The music starts and Punzie begins singing. You can tell that she will get extra points for her voice. It's incredibly beautiful.

 _7 am the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,  
Polish and wax, do the laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15_

 _[Music Break}_

 _And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three.  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically just wonder when will my life begin?_

 _Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candy making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch  
Take a climb, sew a dress!_

 _And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare.  
I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been._

 _And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?  
_

 _Tomorrow night the lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like out there where they glow  
Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go._

* * *

And then she finished. It was such a beautiful and upbeat song. I don't know how I will be able to top that. It's not like it's a competition, but Punzie's song is probably going to make everyone else's seem like nothing. Mrs.S calls my name. "Elsa Winters, your turn." I walk up to the front.  
"This song represents my life and how I feel. It represents me letting all of my emotions out and how I once felt trapped. It also represents my childhood. I had strict parents and didn't feel like I had anyone to tell my problems to, so I kept all of my emotions and thoughts in and now, I am able to let them out and roam free. I titled it 'Let it go'" Even though part of my description is true, the real inspiration behind it is my powers. When I was younger, I was told to conceal my powers because I had no control over them, but now that I do, it's like I am free and can now express myself. Only Jack knows the real reason behind it. I look at the class and I become nervous, but then I see Jack and it's like all of my worries disappear. I feel warm inside and that warmth inspires me. I suddenly don't feel so nervous. I'm ready. I take a deep breath in and then the music starts.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like,  
I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

 _Don't let them in. Don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door!  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway.  
_

 _[Music Break]_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me,  
Can't get to me at all.  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
I'm free!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!  
I'm one with the wind and sky  
Let it go! Let it go!  
You'll never see me cry.  
And here I'll stand  
And here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on  
_

 _[Music Break]_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast.  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past!  
_

 _Let it go! Let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go! Let it go!  
That perfect girl is gone.  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway._

The music ended and I'm out of breath. I hope she liked it. I look at the class and just see everyone staring at me. I can't tell whether they like it or not. They all seem like shocked. Then all of a sudden I hear someone clapping. I look to where the noise is coming from and see Jack. Jack is clapping and smiling. Then everyone begins clapping and smiling and I hear murmurs about how good it was and how beautiful my voice is. From the looks of it, it seems like they liked it. I smiled and went to my seat. I feel so alive. So free. I just let it go.

 **Just want to say as a disclaimer that I don't own the songs. However, I kind of wish I would've made them a duet. Maybe I'll do that in another chapter. I really like "I see the light" from tangled. Perhaps I'll use that later. Well anyways, hope you liked it. I'm still thinking of Jack's song, so if you have any ideas, please just let me know. Also, if you have an idea and leave it in a review, can you maybe choose like a song that you think would describe his life and put why the song would be good. I promise to give you credit. Also, it could also be a song for Elsa. Like what do you think Jack Frost would sing to Elsa? Please help! Anyways, thanks for reading and well...bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Invisible

JACK'S POV

Elsa looked nervous as she walked up to the front. She said that her song was about her emotions, but really, it's about her powers and how she has isolated herself from others to keep them safe. I'm the only one besides her parents who know about that. She looked around the room and I could sense her nervousness. She looks my way and I catch her eyes. She smiles and doesn't look so nervous. I love seeing her smile. It makes me smile. I'm so excited to hear her sing and to hear her song. I mean, we did work on it together, but I haven't heard the final product. Also, I've never heard her sing before, so I am incredibly excited. The music starts and she begins singing.

Her voice is so beautiful and full of passion and emotion. I could listen to it all day. Somehow she manages to hit the high notes. I love it. Hearing her sing makes me fall deeper in love with her and a warmth fills me. She's so beautiful in every way and I am so glad to have her as my best friend again. I've been talking to Kida lately and I'm thinking about asking her out. Wait what? Why are you even thinking about that now? Why are you even thinking about Kida? Don't you love Elsa? I do, but she doesn't love me the same way, so maybe I should move on. I think that's what I'm going to do. I didn't realize this, but Kida is also in my English class. I think I'll ask her out. Yup, that's what I'm going to do. I'm sorry Elsa, but I;m moving on. I still love her though, especially now that I hear her singing. Ugh, why couldn't she just love me back. Maybe I should wait on asking Kida. No, if you're meant to be with Elsa, it'll work out in the end. It's ok to ask out Kida, it would be like a little experiment. Yeah, I'll try then.

Elsa's song ended and everyone was astounded. It was so beautiful that it blew everyone away. Everyone was silent just relishing in its beauty. Elsa looked uncertain so I decided to clap for her. As I began clapping she looked my way and I just smiled at her. Then the whole class started clapping and Elsa smiled and walked to her seat.

* * *

"Ok, last person performing today will be, Jack Frost" said Mrs.S. Suddenly I felt tense. I felt like I couldn't get up off my seat, I just froze. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw that it belonged to Elsa. She gave me a reassuring smile and instantly, my nerves went away. I felt warm again and I was able to get up and walk to the front.

"This song is like a message to all of those who were like me. To those who were bullied and to those who dared to be different. It's also dedicated to one of my best friends. My best friend who is the kindest person I know. Who thinks that they amount to nothing. I want them to have confidence in themselves. It's a message to those who feel weak and worthless. To tell them that they are strong and beautiful no matter what. I used to feel invisible to others. I used to want to fit in, but then I realized, it's better to stand out. Just be me. This song is called 'Invisible'"

I took a deep breath and put on my guitar. I positioned my fingers and then the background music began playing. Then I began strumming my guitar and singing.

 _Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
For outcasts and rebels  
And anyone who just dares to be different  
And you've been trying for so long  
To find out where your place is  
But in their narrow minds  
There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
Oh, but listen for a minute_

 _Trust the one  
_ _Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
Someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be, invisible  
Oh, invisible_

 _[Music Break]_

 _So your confidence is quiet  
To them, quiet looks like weakness  
But you don't have to fight it  
'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war  
Every heart has a rhythm  
Let yours beat out so loudly  
That everyone can hear it  
Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore  
Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different  
Dare to be something more.  
_

 _Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep, but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
_ _And all this pain is gonna be, invisible_

 _These labels that they give you  
Just 'cause they don't understand  
If you look past this moment  
You'll see you've got a friend  
Waving a flag for who you are  
And all you're gonna do  
Yeah, so here's to you  
And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible  
_

 _[music break]_

 _Yeah, and you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be, invisible  
It'll be invisible._

When I finished I looked to Elsa. Her eyes filled with astonishment and wonder. Also with passion and it looked as if I touched her heart. The class was clapping for me and I went back to my seat. Throughout that whole song, I thought about myself and Elsa. I thought about my bullies and I just felt so passionate about it. The words in that song describe my life and the memories behind those words make me who I am today.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

When Mrs.S called Jack's name, I saw him tense up. He looks so cute when he's nervous. I guess he's always cute, but he looks even cuter when he's nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to give him my best reassuring smile. I have confidence in him and I know that he will do great. I really want to hear him sing. He stood up and walked to the front.

"This song is like a message to all of those who were like me. To those who were bullied and to those who dared to be different. It's also dedicated to one of my best friends. My best friend who is the kindest person I know. Who thinks that they amount to nothing. I want them to have confidence in themselves. It's a message to those who feel weak and worthless. To tell them that they are strong and beautiful no matter what. I used to feel invisible to others. I used to want to fit in, but then I realized, it's better to stand out. Just be me. This song is called 'Invisible'" Wait, his song is dedicated to me? Could I be the kindest person he knows? He grabs his guitar and I just can't keep my eyes off of him. The music began playing and he began strumming his guitar and singing.

His voice is a lot better than I thought it would be. It sounds like silk. It could perhaps be the best voice I've ever heard. I love it. He's singing with so much passion and the words truly touch my heart. I can relate to every single one and it feels like he's only singing to me. I absolutely love his song and his voice. Listening to his song and seeing how much passion he has makes me fall in love with him even more. I don't want to fall in love with him more though. I need to protect him from myself. I wish he wasn't so perfect though. I love listening to him sing. I feel at peace and I feel warm and happy inside. I wonder if this is what love feels like. I love this song.

The song ends too soon and I see Jack look my way. I wonder if the song was actually about me. Could he love me? No, don't be stupid. There's no way he loves you like that. He said it himself. He loves you as a friend. Those words replay in my mind and I just feel sad. I love you Jack Frost. I love you so much. I just wish that I could tell you. I wish that I could be with you. I wish that we could be together without putting you in any sort of harm. But, sadly, we cannot. I love you Jack. I love you.

 **Thank you to dragongirlz111 for your suggestion of "Invisible" by Hunter Hayes. I really like the way you think. I also really like Hunter Hayes he's like my favorite country singer. I would've never even thought about that song. So thank you thank you thank you so much. I am eternally grateful. Also, thank you for reading my story. I hope I interpreted it ok and hope that you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9 A new sadness

JACK'S POV

I got to English early so that I could talk to Kida. I didn't get a chance to talk to her during history because she was busy talking to someone named Milo, so I would have to ask her out during English. Her and I seem to be getting along pretty well and I think she likes me back. I hope she says yes. I walked into English to see her at her desk getting her stuff ready. I walked over and suddenly butterflies filled my stomach.

"Hey Kida." I said as I once again rubbed my neck. I should really find a way to stop doing that. That's like the perfect tell for people to see if I'm nervous. Kida stopped grabbing her stuff and looked up at me. "Oh, hey Jack" She said with a smile on her face. Her smile is big and bright. Unlike Elsa, her smile shows her teeth. "Hey, so I have something to ask you," I said as I became more and more nervous. Why is this so hard? "What is it?" she asked. "Ummmmm, will you, maybe, go out with me?" I asked and it felt like weight was being lifted off my shoulders. "Like on a date?" she asked. "Well, yeah" I replied. She smiled brighter and then nodded. I wanted to jump up in the air and scream yay at the top of my lungs, but I decided against it since we're in a classroom and all. "Great!" I said. "So Saturday at 12 work for you?" I asked. She nodded her head again.

I was so happy that she said yes. I can't wait to tell everybody. I can't believe I already have a date and we've only been in school for like a month and a half. I go to my seat and find Elsa already there with her stuff out. Should I tell her? Yeah I should, after all it's not like it affects her or anything. Why wouldn't I tell her? It's not like she loves me. I'm going to tell her. Why does this seem so hard? Why am I so nervous? Ok Jack just tell her.

"Hey Elsa!" "Oh, hey Jack," she said with a smile on her face. Gosh that smile is making it harder for me to tell her. It makes me happy to see her smiling while saying my name. I love her smile. Who am I kidding, I love her. But she doesn't feel the same why, so you have to move on. I know, I know, it's just that, I really do love her. Ok, enough, just tell her. "So, I have great news." Great news? Really Jack? It's really only great for you. Like you said before, it's not like it affects her. "Oh really? What is it?" She asks. She sounds so excited. She smiles brighter and my heart melts. Focus Jack. "I have a date," I finally say. Her smile fades. Wait, is she sad about it? Does she like me? No, she doesn't. She told me herself that she loves me as a brother. Nothing more. "With who?" she asks. Her voice sounds sad, but it could also be because she's tired. Her eyes look filled with sorrow and pain. Could it be because of me? No, it can't. "Kida," I reply back. I feel a sort of tension surrounding us. Elsa looks down at her papers biting her lip as if she's contemplating something or holding something back. She looks back up at me and smiles. "I'm so happy for you," she says in a very genuine tone. I know her smile is a fake one though. Her eyes tell it all. She can't possibly be sad because of me having a date. No, maybe she's sad because it reminded her of her and Olaf. Yeah, that's probably it.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

So Jack has a date with Kida. That's good for him, I guess. I don't know, I want to feel happy for him, but I just can't. My jealousy is just blocking out all of my positive emotions. When he told me, I felt my heart break. I guess he doesn't love me at all. It was hard to hold back my tears. I had to though, I don't want him to know that I'm hurt. Why can't I just be with him? Why do my powers always have to get in the way of me having a relationship with somebody? Oh Jack, I wish I could tell you my feelings. I sometimes wonder if you love me back. But now, I know you don't. And that just breaks my heart. I can't keep all this sadness and jealousy inside. I'll have to let it out after school. I'll just have to get through 2 more classes. That shouldn't be very hard. I've kept them in longer. But these emotions seem stronger. They seems to fill me more. It's like they're on the break of bursting. Just 2 more classes. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't let it show.

* * *

After school, Elsa ran to the forest near her neighborhood. She would go there to let her powers out or if she just wanted some peace and quiet. She could stay there for hours just playing with her powers, or singing, or drawing. The forest was like her home. It was her place of inspiration. It held her freedom and her secrets. When she got to the forest, all hell broke loose. She got to the lake and her legs gave out on her. She fell to the ground and just began crying. As she cried, the ground beneath her froze. The lake completely froze over and it began snowing. As she continued to cry, the snow began falling harder and harder and before she knew it, she had created another blizzard. The wind blew rapidly, but Elsa didn't care. She just continued to cry her heart out. She loved him so much that her heart break was strong enough to over power her and make her lose control of her powers once again. After hours of crying, she was finally able to calm herself down. When she did, Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna came out from behind the trees to comfort her.

"It's ok Elsa, everything will be alright." Said Anna as she wrapped Elsa in her arms.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Rapunzel in her most sincere voice.  
Elsa just nodded.  
"Come on, how about we get you home and make some hot chocolate." Said Merida trying to lighten the mood.  
Elsa nodded again and they helped her to stand up. They walked to her house and let her get clean up. Merida made the hot chocolate and Rapunzel and Anna waited in Elsa's room as Elsa washed her face in the bathroom.  
"What do you think she's sad about?" Rapunzel asked Anna. "I don't know, I've never seen her lose that much control and cry for that long." Said Anna, concerned for her beloved sister. "It has to be something serious, but what?" Said Rapunzel as she leaned her head onto one of her hands. "I hope it's not too serious. She's been showing a lot more emotion lately though. She's seemed happier ever since..." Anna said but then faded off as she found out what could be causing Elsa so much pain. "Ever since what?" Punzie asked still a bit confused as to what Anna was hinting at. "Ever since Jack came along." Said Anna. "Could it be that Elsa likes him?" Asked Punzie. "I don't know. She vowed to never like someone after Olaf's death. It would be nice if she did though. I want her to be happy and I think Jack could do that for her." Said Anna. "Wait, but if she does like Jack, then why would she be crying? Wouldn't you think that she would be happy with him around?" "True, true" said Anna. "But maybe something happened between them." "Maybe," agreed Rapunzel. Then Elsa walked in. Time to find out what's wrong.

 **Hmmm well this was certainly an interesting chapter to write. I feel like this story is starting to drag again. Oh well. Hope you liked it. We're almost to ten chapters which means...once the tenth chapter is published, I will be moving on to my other story. I will post until I have 15 chapters on that one and then move back to this one, who knows though, I might get a good idea for this one and end up adding it. We'll just have to see. Anyways, happy reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Here for you

Elsa walked out of the bathroom to her room and met with Anna and Punzie. She could tell that they were curious as to what made her so sad and knew that she had to tell them. "I'm going to go help Merida with the hot chocolate. Then you can tell us what's wrong," said Punzie as she walked past Elsa. Elsa's face looked pained and her eyes were red from the crying. Even after washing her face, you could still see the sorrow in her eyes. Elsa walked slowly towards her bed and sat down. Silence filled the air as her mind wondered off to the events that had just happened. She thought about how she would explain her feelings and how her new found secret will now be shared.

* * *

ANNA'S POV

Poor Elsa. My poor sister. She's in so much pain. The worst part is: I don't know why. She seemed so happy lately that I never would've expected her to break down like this. It seems that all of this sadness and pain has just been bottled up. Like every day she wore a mask that hid her true feelings. I'm a horrible sister. I couldn't even sense when she was in pain. I don't even know what could be causing her so much sadness. She's always been secluded from people that I would never expect anyone to hurt her. I can't imagine what she's feeling right now. Something major must've caused this. She had control of her powers and today, she just lost them. How could I have let this happen?

As I sit there thinking about what could've caused Elsa pain, I see her sit down. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying and it breaks my heart to see her this way. She doesn't deserve this. She is the kindest person I know. Why must the universe put her in this situation? I don't know what I can do for her. I feel so...useless. I do the only thing I can think to do. I just walk over to her and embrace her in a hug. Hugs always make people feel better. Just a warm embrace helps people to relax. Elsa needs to know that I'm here for her. That we're all here for her.

* * *

Punzie and Merida enter Elsa's room and passes out the hot chocolates to everyone. "So, Elsa," Merida begins, "do you wanna talk?" Elsa stays silent for a second and then nods. They wait for her to speak as they all simultaneously sip their hot chocolate. Elsa takes a deep breath and then speaks. "It's Jack," she simply says. Punzie, Anna, and Merida look at each other. "I'm gonna kill him. I will hurt him for causing you this much pain. He will pay." Merida says. She snarls and mumbles to herself as she takes another sip from her hot chocolate. "Ok, calm down Merida, you can't kill him until we know the whole story." Says Punzie as she looks to Elsa again. "What did Jack do?" Punzie asked in the most sincere and motherly tone. "Don't worry Elsa. Just tell us the whole story. We promise we'll listen. If it's too painful you can stop, but in order for us to help you, you have to tell us what is bothering you. Don't leave out a single detail." Anna says as she looks to her sister. "Ok," says Elsa as she takes another deep breath.

"It all started in the beginning of the year. That's when I first felt sad because of him. Actually no, scratch that. In order to understand the pain I was feeling, you have to know mine and Jack's history. So in 6th grade, Jack and I were best friends along with our old friend Olaf. You see I loved Olaf. Him and I just understood each other and we loved each other very much. But then, that summer, he got in a car crash and lost his memory of me and Jack. I found out when we went back to school in 7th grade and it broke my heart to know that he lost all memories involving us. In the beginning of 7th grade, Jack and I were still friends. He would comfort me because of my sadness of a lost love. But then, people began bullying us. I don't know why, but everyone just hated us. Maybe it was because we were nerds and didn't fit in. Maybe it was because we were quiet and were easy targets. Whatever it was, it made Jack want to change himself. So he left me in my time of need and went to hang out with the popular kids. I was left alone to mourn by myself. We moved away and I thought that was the last time I would ever see him. I was wrong. Now he's here and when I first saw him, our memories of 6th and 7th grade came flooding through my mind. Both the happy ones, and the sad ones. The ones filled with love and the ones filled with betrayal. They all came back and my emotions just went crazy. However, I forgave him and we became friends again." Elsa took another sip of her hot chocolate and took a break from her story to regain her thoughts and stop the memories from flooding back in again.

"So, if you guys are friends again, then how does that make you sad?" Anna asked. "Anna," Rapunzel said while clenching her teeth. She nudged Anna and shamed her. "It's ok Punzie. Anna, I was just about to get to that part." said Elsa. "Oh, sorry," said Anna as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Ok, so Jack and I have been spending a lot of time together and my feelings for him have started to grow. I've loved him since 6th grade, but my love started getting stronger. As time goes, I just continue to fall deeper in love with him. But then today, my hopes and dreams of us being together were destroyed. So during english, he told me that he has a date. Apparently, he doesn't love me like I love him. He just loves me like a sister, or a best friend. Him and Kida are going out and it just broke my heart. After hearing that, I concealed my emotions into I found privacy. And then, all of my sadness and pain just came out. It was like my heart literally broke allowing my sadness to fly out and roam free. And then you guys found me. I know, it's a stupid reason to be sad, but for some reason, him liking another girl just hurt so badly. I don't know why, but it hurts." Elsa ended her story and a single tear fell.

Punzie, Anna, and Merida's faces were all emotionless. They didn't know what to think. They were surprised that Elsa loved somebody. Happy that she had found love. Saddened that her heart was broken. Angered that Jack had broken it. And worried that they couldn't do anything they help. "Oh Elsa," Punzie began, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I can't imagine the pain you're feeling right now. I understand that your heart is broken. And I'm just so sorry that it happened to you. I'm also sorry that we didn't do anything to help." Punzie looked as if she was about to cry. "It's ok guys," Elsa said, "there really wasn't anything you could've done." She tried to give a weak smile, but they could still see the sorrow in her eyes. "Elsa, please know that you can tell us anything. Know that we are always there for you and that you can come to us with your problems. We may not always be able to help, but we can at least try and comfort you. All of us have 2 shoulders to cry on. " said Anna. Elsa looked at them and put on a small smile. "I know guys. And thank you for helping me feel a bit better. I'm so lucky to have you guys." She said and they all joined in a group hug.

* * *

 **Awww how cute, a group hug. So, now we know the story, what's to come at school? Are they going to kick Jack out of their group? Is someone going to tell him? What's to come?**

 **YAY! 10th chapter! What would you do if you were in Elsa's shoes?**

 **Oh ok so I know that I said that I was probably going to stop writing for a while after I finish this chapter. And while that may hold true, I want you guys to know that I will update as soon as I can. I will hopefully be working on my other story, however I may come back to this one if a really good idea pops into my mind. Also, finals are coming up for me and I really need to study, so between now and January of next year, I may not be updating very much. Just a warning. Anyways, thanks for reading! Love all of you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11 Darn you Jack Frost

ELSA'S POV

Today is Friday. After yesterday my mind is exhausted and cluttered, but luckily tomorrow is Saturday. Wait, Saturday. Jack's date with Kida is tomorrow. I wish it could be with me, but who am I kidding. A guy like Jack would never like me. I'm not as beautiful as her or as nice. I'm probably not as smart as her either. I'm just ordinary. Just another face in the crowd. I don''t really know what is to come today, but hopefully I'll be able to get through it. Today shouldn't be so bad. I'll only see Jack in like 2 classes. And lunch. I'll be able to make it. Just conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

I've decided that today is going to be like any normal day. I'm just going to pretend that yesterday never happened and that I don't have feelings for Jack. I get up and do my normal morning routine of eating breakfast and getting dressed. Today I'm just going to wear jeans, a light blue sweater, my white scarf, and combat boots. I'm thinking about keeping my hair down. I don't really feel like putting it up. I guess I'm just too lazy and tired from crying. I grab my stuff and go downstairs to meet Anna and my parents.

Anna promised to keep my feelings hidden from my parents and I am grateful for that. I wouldn't want them to worry. When we get to school, we automatically see Punzie and Merida. When we get there, they drown me in questions.

How are you doing? How are you feeling? Are you ok to be in school right now? What are you going to do when you see Jack? Should I beat him up for you? Are we going to kick him out of the group? You're not going to leave our group, right? I can set you up with someone else if you want. What about-

"Guys, I'm fine." I say, cutting them off from all of their questions. "Are you sure?" asks Rapunzel. "Yes, I'm sure. Look, it's not really a big deal. Jack can like whoever he wants. He chose Kida and I have chosen to accept that fact and be happy for him." I try not to show any negative emotions when I say her name, but I feel the jealousy begin to collect. "Wow, you're taking this better than I thought you would." Said Merida. "Yeah, well I figured, everything happens for a reason. And even though I love Jack, he's probably not my true love. If he was, we would be together right now, so you know, whatevs." I say this and then the bell rings. Luckily I was able to escape that conversation. Then again, I may not because Rapunzel is in my next class. I'm sure she won't push it. Oh great, Jack is in my next class isn't he. Well this is just perfect.

As I walk into class, I find a seat in the back of the room, hopefully Jack doesn't come sit next to me. Rapunzel comes in and takes one of the seats next to me. Luckily, she isn't pushing the issue. She simply just smiles and begins to talk about music. Then I see Jack come in. Looks like he's happy. Probably for his date tomorrow. Stop it Elsa, don't think about it. Think about something else. Hmmmmm, oh I know, it's almost your birthday, that's always fun right? You'll be turning 16, sweet 16.

My thoughts of my birthday are broken when I hear Jack say hi to me. "Morning Els," he says as he gives me his usual warm smile. I love his smile. It's so perfect. He truly looks happy. I should be happy for him instead of thinking about my jealousy. Afterall, he is my best friend. "Morning," I reply back. We don't say another word to each other after that. Then Mrs. Sonata comes in and writes Winter on the board. "Ok class, it's almost winter break which means that there are many great songs being played. Now, winter is a time for love, joy, spirit, family, and fun. So, for our next assignment, each of you will choose a song normally played for winter holidays or during winter that relates to one of those themes." Hmmm, I'll probably do like love, joy, or spirit or something. Definitely not fun and I don't really know any involving family.

"Now, you will sing those songs during class next week, so be prepared. Along with winter break is the winter ball. Depending on how well you sing, I may or may not choose you to sing a song during the ball. Yes, it may be nerve racking, but if I choose you, and you do it, you will get extra credit, which will be helpful for you all if you do not think you will do well on finals. Even if you are not singing, I hope all of you will be attending the ball. Now, choose your songs, tell me, and then begin practicing. I can't wait to hear them." Once she finishes, everyone immediately gets to work. "So Elsa," Jack begins, "are you planning on going to the ball?" He blushes and continues to look at his laptop. "Ummmm, yeah I was planning on it. How about you? Are you going to ask Kida?" I think my last sentence came out harsher than I wanted it to be. Curse my stupid jealousy. "Yeah, I was planning to go. I'm not sure if I'm going to ask her though. Depends on how tomorrow goes." The odds of it going bad are incredibly low, so he probably will go with her. "I'm sure tomorrow will be fine. You two seem like you would get along really well. I guess I'll see you guys at the ball." Every single word I said stung my heart. I didn't like saying those words, but I have to pretend like I'm happy for them.

The conversation stops there and we continue to look for songs. I'm thinking about doing _Santa Can You Hear me?_ by Britney Spears. It mostly talks about how she just wants love and that's what I want. I just want to love and be loved. However, I only want that from one person. Unfortunately, I guess I'll never get my Christmas wish.

* * *

Music was finally done, now I just have to get through English. Hopefully Jack and Kida don't show too much PDA. I'm sure Jack has been with many girls, so he probably moves fast. I was able to get through lunch. So far my act has been working. Only Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna know of my feelings, but to them, I probably look fine. But fine is not always a good thing.. Fine just means I'm not bad. It's still a lie, but saying that should still translate to something is wrong. However, everyone is too dense to see that.

I get to English and see Jack talking to Kida. They really do look happy. I sit down at my seat and as I look at them, I am reminded of Olaf. They must be feeling what I must've felt with Olaf. Sometimes, I think my feelings for Jack are greater than mine were with Olaf. But, if Olaf was my true love, than I can't have another. If Jack was my true love, I would already be with him right now. There's no use in trying to get him to love me like I love him. All him and I will ever be is best friends. I'm pretty much friend zoned.

I managed to make it through school today. As soon as we got home, I went to my room and began my homework. However, as I was doing my homework, I just spontaneously started to cry. I don't know for what reason, but tears just continued to flow out of my eyes. My heart began hurting and as I thought about as to why I was crying, all of my insecurities came out and I began to blame my tears on them. I blamed my sadness on my insecurities about how I am not beautiful enough, smart enough, skinny enough, talented enough. How Kida is so much better than me in all of those things. How, no one loves me and how I will die alone. Then I realized the main reason, I'm just jealous. I'm jealous of Kida for being who she is. She's nice and beautiful and popular. Everything that I guy would want, and everything that I am not. I continue to cry and let all of my emotions spill out. I don't even care if my powers are released, right now, I'm just going to cry. I guess this is what happens when you conceal your emotions.

* * *

ANNA'S POV

I feel so bad for Elsa. To everyone else, she seems perfectly fine. She has a smile on her face and looks happy. To others, it's like yesterday never happened. However, I see through her mask. Merida and Punzie have fallen for her act, but I know my sister and she is not truly happy. She is hurting right now, but she chooses to hide it. She's always shut people out and has always hidden her emotions. Sure, we may not be the closest, but we are sisters, and sisters must know when one is hurting.

She looks like she's doing fine today. She's acting like yesterday never happened and she seems to be normal around Jack. She's a great actor. Maybe she should take theatre. I can see past her smile, past her mask. Deep down, she is crying. She is hurting, and she is dying. Her heart is broken and the way she is coping with it is by hiding her feelings. I'm no love expert, but I know how it feels to have your heart broken. I mean, I don't know how it feels, but I can only imagine. I hate Jack for hurting her and for ignoring the fact that he did, however, I promised not to make a big deal out of it.

When we get home, Elsa goes straight to her bedroom. She does that everyday, but today is not everyday. Today she has kept her feelings in. She's kept every ounce of pain in. She's hidden her broken heart and sooner or later, her feelings are going to poor out. And I'm going to be there when they do. I have to be there. That's what sisters are for. I walk upstairs and press my ear against her door. I knew it. She's not fine. If she was fine, I wouldn't be hearing her sobs right now. Curse you Jack Frost for hurting my sister.

I try to open the door, but it's frozen solid. Luckily, I have a power of my own. You see, while Elsa has ice powers, I have fire. I am able to control mine because I'm always happy and I always feel loved, but for some reason, Elsa thinks that she isn't loved. Not many people know of my powers. Kristoff knows because he's my boyfriend. Punzie and Elsa know, but that's because they're family. But everyone else, I have been able to keep it a secret. Elsa can't hurt me anymore. She struck me once, but it couldn't do anymore than put me in a coma and turn my hair white. My powers saved me from the real damage. I put my hand on the door and focused my energy on the other side to melt the ice. Once I heard the ice begin to crack, I opened the door. When I did, I saw Elsa on her bed, in a ball, crying her heart out. I will kill you Jack Frost.

 **Hello fellow readers! I, Lyella, am back and am writing again. Yay! Now, please do not expect any more updates from me for at least 3 weeks because guess what, I have finals! Hooray finals! Yeah, so my life is pretty much filled with school and hopeless love so I unfortunately do not have much time on my hands. Hope you aren't mad and that you understand. Thanks for reading! Love you!**


	12. Chapter 12 Jack's date

ELSA'S POV

As I sit there on my bed, crying my heart out, I hear the ice on my door begin to melt and crack. Anna's trying to get in. Darn her and her powers. I know she is trying to comfort me, but right now, my powers are out of control and I don't want to hurt her. I hear the door creak and don't even bother to look up because I know Anna's there. She comes towards me, sits down on my bed, and wraps her arms around me. I lean into her and just continue to cry.

"Shhhhhh it's ok. Just let it go." Anna says as she rubs my back in an attempt to soothe me. I try to contain my tears and end my sobs. After a couple of minutes, I am able to stop crying and slow my breathing down. The ice in my room begins to melt and everything is back to normal. Anna releases her hold of me and leans back. "Are you better now?" she asks. I sniffle and then begin to speak. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a moment. It's ok though. Everything is back to normal." She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes. "Look, I may not know what you're feeling right now, but I do know that you are in a lot of pain. I just hope that you know that I'm always here for you and that there's no need for you to conceal your emotions." I just nod and she begins standing up. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate, would you like some?" she asks as she begins walking out the door. "Sure," I say as I begin to start my homework again.

* * *

SATURDAY, JACK'S DATE

JACK'S POV

I woke up at 10 and instantly began to prepare for my date. Hmmmm what to wear. Well, since we're just going to the movies, I guess I don't have to be too dressed up. I put on my favorite blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. I checked my hair and put on my cologne. I checked the time, 11. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be early. I walk downstairs and go to my car. I just recently got my drivers license, but I'm still good at driving. I put in the directions to Kida's house and then begin driving. Her house isn't so far from mine. I get there and see a cute little one story house. I'm so excited. At least I think I am. I don't know, something feels off about this. I'm not as happy as I thought I would be. Hmm, maybe I'm just so happy I don't feel it anymore. I walk up to her front door and ring the doorbell. 11:15, only 45 minutes early. I sit there and wait for the door to open.

When the door does open, a man with the same color skin as Kida and same white hair opens the door. "Ummm, hi sir. You must be Mr. Nedakh. I'm Jack Frost. I'm here for Kida." I say as I hold out my hand for him to shake it. He continues to look at me and then shakes my hand. "Ah, yes. Jack Frost. Kida has told me much about you. You're 45 minutes early. Very punctual. I approve. I will go get Kida for you." He says as he smiles and walks away to the back of the house. A couple of minutes later, Kida comes out. She's wearing a light blue blouse and a dark blue skirt. Her hair is in a high pony tail, but her bangs are still down. "You look beautiful," I say. However, when I say the word 'beautiful' what pops into my mind is Elsa. I wish I could be going on a date with Elsa right now. Oh well, she doesn't like me anyways. Kida will just have to do.

"Thank you," Kida says as she blushes. "So, where are we going?" she asked. "I thought that maybe we could go to the movies. It's nothing special, but I figured that maybe you would want to see _Into the Woods_. I recall you mentioning how you wanted to see that movie a while back." She just smiled. "OMG I would love to see that movie!" She squealed out in excitement. We went into my car and drove to the movie theaters.

* * *

Kida looked fully engaged in the movie. I wasn't very interested in it. I thought it would be filled with more action. Apparently it's just singing. Oh my gosh, so much singing. Such high notes that I had no idea were possible. I drank my soda and ate my popcorn as the movie continued. I'm probably going to have this stupid song stuck in my head later. As I listened to the songs, I thought about Elsa's voice. Her beautiful, melodic voice. I love her voice. I love her. Wait, no, stop it Jack. You are on a date with Kida. Get over Elsa. But I can't. I love her too much.

The movie finally ended and Kida and I went to get ice cream. I got mint chocolate, she just got vanilla. "Vanilla's so plain." I whined. "It's not plain. It just means you have more of a variety of flavor." she said as she stuck a spoonful into her mouth. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, if you think about it, vanilla is like the default flavor. You can add all of these toppings to it to change the flavor. All toppings taste good with vanilla. It just gives you more options." Wow, such wise words. It's crazy really. Kida is smart and popular. She may show off more skin than a girl is supposed to, but she's still beautiful. Sure, she wears a lot of makeup, but she's still nice. At least nice to guys. I'm not really sure about the girls.

"Wow, I never thought about vanilla ice cream that way." I said as I put a spoonful of my ice cream into my mouth. Then she laughed. "What's so funny," I asked. "You have a little something," she said as she gestured to my nose. "Here, I'll get it for you," she said as she came up and wiped my nose with a napkin. We were centimeters apart, staring into each others eyes. Then she began to lean in. Our lips were almost touching and my eyes began to close as I got lost in the moment. But then Elsa's face appeared in my mind and I backed away. Kida opened her eyes and looked confused and upset. "I'm sorry," she said as she stepped back. "No, don't apologize," I said as I regained my thoughts. "It's just that, I don't want to rush things." "It's not rushing if we both want it." she said as we got in the car. "We could go as far as you want," she said with lust in her eyes.

My words got caught in my throat and I continued to drive. We stayed silent and Kida looked disappointed. We got to her house and went up to her door. "Thanks for today Jack, does this mean we are a couple now?" she asked as she looked at me with hope growing on her face. I hesitated. Should I continue dating her? It seems like she wants to move pretty fast. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I'm not sure. Well I can try and see how it goes. "Yeah, sure" I said. She smiled and then gave me a peck on the cheek. She had a devious glint in her eyes and then walked into her house.

* * *

I don't really know how I feel about this date. I mean it was going good, but I couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. Kida is nothing compared to Elsa. I'm glad I didn't kiss her though. I'm not exactly ready for that. I went home and then went straight to my bed. I got a text from Elsa.

E: Hey  
J: Hey  
E: Whatcha doin?  
J: Just got back from my date with Kida. About to go to bed.  
E: Oh.  
E: How was it?  
J: It was ok. I can't really complain  
E: So, are you 2 a thing now?  
J: Yea, I think we are.  
E: Oh. Well, I'm happy for you  
J: Thx  
E: K, I guess I'll let you get to bed now. Night  
J: Good Night

Just texting Elsa made my body fill will happiness and warmth. I don't have this feeling with Kida. This spark, this warmth. I can't wait to see her on Monday. As I sit there, I open up a box that lays on my desk. In it is a small locket with light blue gems in the shape of a snowflake. I've had this necklace for 3 years now. I've waited 3 years to give it to her. 3 long years, I've yearned to see her face when she opens it. I admire it and then put it back. 6 days until I give it to her. 6 long days.

 **Hey! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I should get back to studying. I didn't really know how to write what happens on a date because I've never been on one, but I tried my best. Ok, well bye, love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13 Friends again again

ELSA'S POV

Hearing about Jack and Kida going out makes me sad. Not only that, but I feel like a lot of girls have been treating me differently, and not the good kind of differently. Also, most of them are the popular girls, Kida's group. I wonder why they're being mean to me. They're not hurting me, but they're like always mean mugging me and like I just get a sort of hatred vibe off of them. I don't really know why though. It's only been a day since they've started doing this, but I can still feel how much hatred they have towards me. I wonder what I did wrong.

As I sit there in the locker rooms getting changed, one of the girls walks up to me. Her name I believe is Cinderella. She has golden hair in a bun and a lot of make up on. She smells of too much perfume and my eyes begin to water. "You're Elsa right?" she asks. I nod. "Looky here. My friend Kida is dating Jack. They're going to get to third base. They don't have room for some loser like you to interfere in their romance. So back off. If you don't, you'll be sorry." She snarled at me and then left.

The next day, I avoided Jack the best I could. Not just because they told me so, but because it hurts to see him and Kida together. It seems like he was forced to avoid me as well because at lunch, Kida dragged him to her table, away from me.

* * *

While doing my homework, I got a text from Jack:

J: Hey Els  
Should I respond? I hesitate. I really have missed talking to him. But I think it's best to not talk to him. If I avoid him, I'll be able to keep him safe and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to get over him. I don't answer. A couple of minutes later, I hear my phone ring. I don't pick up though. I just let it ring. I know I'm hurting him, and this hurts me as well, but I just can't talk to him. But then again, I have to. I don't want us to drift apart. I don't want to get hurt though. I'm already hurting now. What should I do?

J: Elsa, please pick up. Or reply. Just something. I need to talk to you.

I hesitate. I need to talk to him as well. I'm already hurting, why not hurt some more.

E: What do u need to talk about?  
J: Why are you avoiding me?  
E: I can't tell you  
J: Why not?  
E: I just can't. I'm sorry  
J: Is it something that I did?  
E: No, its nothing  
J: Elsa, its obviously something if it is causing u to avoid me  
E: Don't worry about it Jack  
J: How can you tell me not to worry? I have every right to worry. U are my best friend and best friends don't avoid each other  
E: Why do u care so much?  
Jack took a while to respond. It was as if he didn't know how to respond. Or kept changing his answer.  
J: I just do. I've missed three years of your life, I don't want to miss another.  
E: Look Jack, I wish I could tell you, but I just can't  
J: Please Elsa. Tell me.  
E: No, I'm sorry. I think it's best if you just let it be. I'm leaving now, night Jack.  
J: Elsa. I can't let it be. Please just tell me.  
J: Elsa  
J: Why can't you tell me?  
J: I will not let this go  
J: Friends are supposed to tell each other things  
J: Fine, be that way. I'll find out sooner or later

After that last text, my phone stopped ringing. I wish I could tell him, but I just can't. I don't want to ruin his relationship. "I'm sorry Jack," I say to no one in particular. I laid down in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

ANNA'S POV

I feel so bad for Elsa. When she told me about how she had to avoid Jack I tried to talk her out of it, but she sees it as the best option. She sees it as a sign telling her that it's best to get over him. But I don't think she should get over him. I just have a feeling that her and Jack are meant to be. I know Jack loves Elsa as much as she loves him. Even though he's dating someone, I still know that he loves Elsa. As I sit in bed, my phone rings and I see a text from the person I would least expect to get one from: Jack.

J: Hey Anna, are u awake?  
A: Yea, why?  
J: I need to ask u something  
A: Ok... ask away  
J: Why is Elsa avoiding me?  
Should I tell him. No, that's something for him and Elsa to sort out. But then again, if I tell him the truth, then its almost certain that he and Elsa may end up together.  
A: Why don't u ask Elsa?  
J: I already did, she wouldn't tell me  
A: Oh.  
J: Yea, so do u know why?  
A: Yes  
J: why?  
A: I don't think its my place to tell you.  
J: Pls, tell me. I can't lose her.  
A: Why do u want to know so badly?  
J: Because I care for her, a lot.  
A: That's not a good enough reason for me to tell u  
J: Pls Anna. I can't lose Elsa again. I just got her back.  
As I was typing, I was hesitant to send, but I just have to know the truth.  
A: Jack, do you love my sister.  
He took a while to respond. But eventually I got my answer.  
J: Yes  
J: I've loved her since 6th grade. I love her more than anything  
J: Every time I think of her, I smile. Every time I see her, I lose my breath. Every time I hear her voice, I can't help listen because of how beautiful it is. I love her with all of my heart. She is the most beautiful girl in the world. The definition of perfection. She is the reason why I continue to live.  
A: Ok, Romeo, no need to go into that much detail  
J: Sorry  
A: Let me ask you this Jack  
A: If you love Elsa, then why are you dating the very person causing Elsa pain?  
J: Kida is hurting Elsa?  
A: Her and her posse are the reason Elsa is avoiding you. They threatened her and told her to back off or else.  
J:Oh my god, I had no idea.  
A: Yeah, well now you see what a jerk your girlfriend is. Its hurting Elsa trying to avoid you, but she's doing it for hers and your sake.  
J: I have to break up with Kida.  
A: You don't need to tell me the details, just be careful with whatever you do. I don't want any harm coming to my sister.  
J: I promise, I'll protect Elsa.  
A: Ok, good. Good night Jack  
J: Night Anna, thx for your help.

After that conversation, I went to sleep. Please be careful Jack, don't break my sister's heart again. Don't hurt her more than you already have.

* * *

NO POV

The next day, Jack went to go break up with Kida. He did it after school so no one was around.  
"Hey Kida, can we talk?" he asked. "Sure babe, what you wanna talk about," she asked as she went up close to him. "I think we should break up," instantly, Kida's face filled with anger. "Why do you want to break up?" she asked. "I just don't think we're working out. You're just moving a little too fast for me. You want things that I don't want." Jack said and he began walking off until Kida's hand grabbed him. "It's because of that Elsa girl isn't it. What do you even see in her anyways. She's just an ugly, fat, loser who has no skills at all and is practically useless." When she said this, anger filled his body. "Don't you dare speak of her that way! She is 100 times better than you! You have no right to call her ugly or fat! If anything, you just described yourself! I don't know why I ever even asked you out! I guess I fell for your act like all of the other stupid guys out there!" Jack yelled with all of my might. She had no right to talk about Elsa like that. When he spoke those words, her face filled with fear and anger. "Fine! Go sleep with that slut. You don't know what you're missing out on!" she yelled and then ran home.

* * *

Thank goodness she's out of my life. And not a moment too soon for tomorrow is Elsa's birthday. The day I'll give her the necklace. The day I'll tell her my feelings. When I got home, I immediately texted Elsa.

J: Hey Elsa, Kida can't hurt you anymore. You don't have a relationship to ruin. Her and I broke up.  
I waited a while for her to respond. Luckily she did this time.  
E: Oh, I'm sorry you broke up.  
J: It's ok. I don't really care. I'm the one that broke up with her.  
E: Oh. How did you know she was the one hurting me?  
J: A little birdy told me  
E: Was that little birdy Anna?  
J: Maybe  
E: Well, I gotta go now. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
J: Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Els.

I put my phone away and looked at the box that was now wrapped in blue wrapping paper with sparkly snowflakes on it. I can't wait until tomorrow. As I laid there thinking about Elsa, I slowly drifted off to sleep with dreams about how tomorrow might go.


	14. Chapter 14 Birthday Meeting

ELSA'S BDAY

ELSA'S POV

As I was sleeping, I heard my door open and then sensed someone hovering over me. They took a deep breath and then..."HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY ELSA!" Anna yelled over me. I opened my eyes and saw her dressed and ready for school. I smiled as she got off of me. "Get dressed. Mom and dad have breakfast for you downstairs. Meet you there!" she said as she left my room to let me get cleaned up. I chose a pale wintery blue dress, even though its winter, but the cold has never really bothered me. Especially with my powers and all. I decide to put my hair half up and half down with a snowflake clip. For shoes I just choose simple blue slip ons with bows on them. I grab my white cover-up and head downstairs.

When I get there, I see Anna in sitting on the couch with a pastry in one hand and coffee in another. "Good morning birthday girl!" my mom says to me. "Happy birthday darling," my father says. They both give me a hug and then hand me Starbucks and a chocolate pastry. I take a sip of my coffee, delicious. Chai tea latte, my favorite. "So, how does it feel to be 16?" Anna asks. "I feel exactly the same as I did yesterday." I smile as I take a bite of my coffee. Birthdays have never really been a big deal to me. Honestly, I see it as you just getting one year closer to death. Yeah pessimistic, I know. But it is also a reminder that I only have so long to live which means that I should live life to the fullest. Live everyday like it's my last.

My mom drives Anna and I to school and we join the group. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA!" they all say in unison. "You're so old now," Flynn says. "Shut up, you're older than me remember?" I retort back. We begin talking about how I'm going to celebrate and then the bell rings. "See you guys during lunch," we all say. "Are you ready to perform your song?" Punzie asks as we walk to music. "I'm a bit nervous, but I'm not going to let anything give me negative emotions on my birthday," I reply. "Wow, I didn't want to say this before, but you've changed. It's a good change, but it's just going to take some time to get used to." I just laugh at this. "How have I changed?" I ask. "Well you seem more optimistic and social and confident now." she replies. "Hmmm, I guess," I say. "Jack must be rubbing off on you," she says. When she says that I feel blush creep up to my face.

We get into music and I see Jack there. He looks happy, yet anxious. We go to sit next to him and wait for the teacher to begin class. "Ok class, today is presentation day, which means that you will all come up one by one to perform your holiday song. I've decided not to grade this, however, depending on your performance, I will add it as extra credit. Which means that you should still try as hard as you've been. Now, first up will be...Rapunzel." She says, Rapunzel stands up and heads to the front of the room. As she is singing, I see Jack lean closer to me. "Happy birthday Elsa," he whispers. "You remembered?" I asked. "I wouldn't be a good best friend if I didn't" he replied. I just smiled and we continued listening to Rapunzel.

When Punzie was finished, Mrs. Sonata thanked her and Punzie headed back to her seat. "Ok, next is Elsa," I went up and the music started playing.

Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.  
Santa can you hear me

I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off it just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.

I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah

Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town  
Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)

Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true

Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year

I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow

Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near

He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can u hear me? oh Santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

I finished and once again everyone was staring at me in awe. This song really does describe me. I do really just want to have someone who loves me. But I don't just want anyone. I want Jack to love me. I bow and go back to sit next to him. I see him smiling at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I really love him even after all these years. Even after he dated Kida, I still love him. "You were amazing up there," he said. I blushed and looked down. "Thanks," I replied. "So, is that really what you want for Christmas?" he asks. I hesitate. What's the harm in telling him. It's not like he'll know that I like him if I just say yes. "Yes," is what I say. He just smiles and turns his attention back to the person singing.

After the person was finished, it was Jack's turn.

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle  
Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Ima be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh  
Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

He finished and everyone clapped. I wonder if he's had his first kiss yet. Probably. I wish I could kiss him underneath the mistletoe. Can that be my birthday present? Probably not. It would take a miracle for that to happen.

* * *

The rest of the day was like every other day. After school, we all went to get ice cream. I'm having my actual celebration tomorrow, so we all went home after. When I got home, I brought my stuff to my room and was about to join Anna on the couch when my phone buzzed.

J:Hey Elsa  
E: Hey Jack  
J: What are you doing tonight?  
E: Nothing really. Probably just hang with Anna.  
J: Can you meet me at Night Park at 5?  
E: Yeah, sure. I'll see you there  
J: Great! See u there!

After I read that, I just couldn't stop looking at our texts and smiling. I was so lost in my joy and in the texts that I didn't notice that Anna had been there for a while. "So," she began, "who ya textin?" she asked as she walked over to sit next to me. "Jack," I simply replied. "And what about Jack?" she said with a grin on her face. From the looks of it, it seems like she's planning something. "I'm meeting him at the part tonight." "Oh really? Is it a date?" She asked. Hmmmm, is it a date? He never said that it was a date, so I assume no. But then again, it could be. "I don't think so. He didn't say it was." I say with a tone of disappointment in my voice. "Oh, well what time are you meeting him there?" "About 30 minutes from now," I say as I stand up to look at myself in the mirror. "How do I look?" I ask. Anna observes me and then smiles. "You look beautiful. However, do you think its ok for you to be wearing the same thing you wore all day to this 'meeting'?" Hmmmm is it ok? Maybe I should change, but what would I change into. I go to my closet and begin looking at all of my different dresses, which isn't many but it's at least 5. I finally chose one. It was short in the front and long in the back. It was white at the top but as it goes down, it slowly starts to get a blue tint and gets darker. It has sparkles all over it and is strapless. I put it on and then look in the mirror again. I curl my hair and put it all to one side. I keep my snowflake clip and makeup the same. "Is that good?" I ask. Anna just stares at me in awe. "You look beautifuller Elsa. Jack is going to love it." I blushed at the mention of Jack. I do hope he likes it. "Ok, I should be heading out now. If mom and dad ask, just tell them. Love you!" I say to Anna. After we hug, I get in my car and drive to the park. I'm so excited for my birthday "meeting."

 **I'm back. So it's winter break now, which means that I am now able to write and update my stories! Yay! I can't tell you how happy I am that finals are over. Like seriously, if you have not had a final, I bid you good luck when the time comes. It's like facing your death. Haha jk, but seriously though, it's so stressful. Ok, so the songs that were sung in this chapter are _My Only Wish_ by Britney Spears and _Mistletoe_ by Justin Bieber.** **Idk why, but I just really like those songs. If you have never heard them, you should look them up.** __ **Anyways, I am now one year older! Yay! I wish you all Happy Holidays and hope that the new years brings you joy and love.**


	15. Chapter 15 Best Birthday Ever

ELSA'S POV

I get to the park and begin looking around for Jack. Luckily he has silvery white hair, which is incredibly uncommon, therefore he should be easier to find. As I look around, a pair of hands cover my eyes and a male screams "BOO!" I jump, but I don't attack because I know it's Jack. "Hey Jack!" I say, a little too excited. "Hey Elsa. You look gorgeous!" He says as he observes me. "So, what are we gonna do?" I ask. "Oh yeah, follow me," he says as he begins walking.

We walk for a little until we reach an empty area near the like. In that area, there's a picnic set up. "A birthday picnic for the one and only Elsa Winters" Jack says as he grabs my hand and leads me to the area. "Oh my gosh Jack. Did you do this all yourself?" I ask. I'm astounded and grateful that he did this for me. "Yeah, I thought you deserved it," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," I say as I sit down and look at the beautiful scenery around me. "I figured that this would be a good spot to eat dinner, enjoy nature, and watch the sunset." Jack says as he begins pulling the food out. The dinner consists of sandwiches, mine and Anna's favorites for some reason. The dessert was chocolate strawberries, my personal favorite. Throughout the picnic, we just eat and talk about our favorite foods. Once done with everything, Jack puts the containers away and then we watch the sunset. "It's so beautiful," I say as I stare in awe at it. "Yeah," Jack says as he sighs and leans back. We sit there until it fully sets and the moon and stars come out. Then it begins to snow. I love my birthday because it always lands on the first snow of the year and I love snow and winter. After all, those are my powers.

As I sit there in the snow, I begin to hear music. I look around and notice that it's from Jack. I turn around and look at him, then he begins to sing.

The snow is falling  
The city is white  
Your eyes are shining  
like diamonds tonight  
And we're all alone  
There's no one home  
You're finally in my arms again

The night is silent  
And Christmas is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having ya near  
'Cause I love you girl (love you girl)  
And I always will (always will)  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right

Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees  
There's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give

I thought I'd give you something shiny and new  
I'd try to find something worthy of you  
But I realized when I looked inside  
There's some things that money can't buy (oh no)

I feel the magic whenever you're near  
I feel it even more this time of the year  
Cause I love you girl (love you girl)  
I always will (always will)  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right

Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees  
There's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give

You know I'll always be true to you  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to  
Any time, any place, or anywhere  
You know that I'll always be there (oh baby)

Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees  
There's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give

He ends the song and I'm crying tears of joy. It was so beautiful. This night is like a dream come true. The music ends and Jack walks back to me. He grabs my hands with his and stares into my eyes. "Elsa, every word in that song is true. I love you so much. I have loved you since 6th grade. I loved you when you were with Olaf. I loved you when I left you. I loved you when you left. I loved you when I found you again. I loved you when I was dating Kida. I love you so much. I love your voice, yours jokes, your eyes, your laugh. I love the twinkle in your eyes when you talk about something that your passionate about. And I wish everyday to see that twinkle in your eyes when you talk about me. I love you with all my heart and will always love you. Every time I'm around you, I feel this warmth inside of me. You make me happier and have brought light to my dark life. I love you so much." As he says this and as I look into his eyes, I know his words are the truth. He loves me. I can't believe he loves me. This is a miracle. Tears of joy continue to poor out of my eyes and I'm smiling like an idiot. He lets go of my hands and reaches behind him. In his hands is a small present wrapped in blue paper with snowflakes. "I bought this gift 3 years ago. I never got to give it to you. For the past 3 years, I've waited for the day where I would be able to give this to you. And now, I think the day has come. Happy birthday Elsa," he hands it to me and I'm speechless. I unwrap it and open it up. When I see it, I can't believe my eyes. I am still speechless, now because of it's beauty. Its a heart shaped locket with a snowflake pattern made up of light blue gems. "I remember you saying how you've always wanted a locket. I had this made for you 3 years ago. Look inside," he says as he waits for me to open it. I open the locket and in it I see a picture of Jack and I when we were children. On the other side of the locket it says _I love you_. Jack takes it from me helps me put it on. I finally manage to speak. "Oh my god Jack, it's beautiful. You got this for me 3 years ago? This must've cost you so much money" I am still astounded by its beauty. "Yes, I was going to confess to you 3 years ago, but then you moved and I never got a chance. I love you Elsa and I would do anything for you to love me back. I don't care about money, I just want you to be happy." He says. I look at him and put my hands on his. "I don't need a locket to make me happy Jack. I just need you. I love you too Jack. You make me the happiest person just by being yourself. I love you with all of my heart. You make me happy. You are my dream. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I love this locket and I love you" I say as we look into each others eyes. We slowly start leaning in and before you know it, our lips are touching.

It felt magical. My first kiss. My first kiss is with Jack Frost. The man I love. My best friend. We continue kissing for what seems like forever, but I have no complaints. My hands go behind his head and his go on my face. We deepen the kiss and the snow continues to fall. Eventually we break that kiss, but remain close. "I love you Elsa," Jack says. "I love you Jack," I say. We share a small peck and then lean back. My lips are tingling from the kiss. I'm smiling so big and I feel heat rise to my face. Jack and I lay down and let the snow fall on us. He grabs me and holds me close. We look at the stars and enjoy each others company. "Hey Els," Jack says quietly. "Hm?" I reply with a sigh of content. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I just giggle at this. "What do you think?" I say as I look up at him. He just smiles and we share another kiss. I've had my first 3 kisses in one night, on my birthday, with my best friend, now boyfriends. "We should probably get you home," Jack says after we break the kiss. I nod and we head to the parking lot.

"How did you get here Jack?" I ask as he continues to hold me close while we walk. "I walked," he says. "Oh, well do you want me to give you a ride?" I ask. "Actually, can I stay with you, I mean, if it's ok. I don't think I wanna be home right now. Jenny is having a sleep over. Lots of squealing girls." He says. I laugh and then nod. I give him my keys and he begins driving me home. "Hey Elsa?" "Yeah?" "Was I your first kiss?" Jack looks at me and I look at him. "Yes, you were. I'm happy that you were." I say and smile at him. He smiles back and then looks at the road again. "You were mine too," he says. "Really?" I ask. I was his first kiss. Jack Frost was my first kiss and I was his. "Yeah, I'm happy about it to. When I was younger, I swore to myself that you would be my first kiss." I blushed and smiled to myself.

We got to my house and headed in. When we got in, my family was all sitting there on the couch watching tv. They all looked to us. "Hey sweetie, hello Jack, how was your date?" my mom asked. "It was good," I replied. "Woah, woah, woah date? I thought it was just a meeting," Anna said as she began freaking out. I just laughed. "I'll tell you about it later Anna," I said. She just nodded. "So Jack, did you ask?" My dad asked. "Yes sir I did," Jack replied. "Wait a minute, ask what?" I asked. Confused as to what they were talking about. "You to be my girlfriend," Jack replied as he smiled down at me. "Wait, dad, you knew about this?" I asked. "Yup. Jack called me the other day to ask for permission." I just looked at Jack with a face that said 'what'. "One should always ask the father of the daughter for permission on asking for his daughter to become one's girlfriend" he said as he smiled down at me with love in his eyes. I just giggled and hugged him tight. "Mom, dad, can Jack stay here tonight?" I asked. "Sure honey, just no funny business ok," my mom said. "Really mom?" I said with annoyance in my voice. "You never know," she said. "Ok, well I think it's time to hit the hay," said my father as he and my mother stood up. "Goodnight everyone," they said and then headed out. "I think Ima sleep too," said Anna. "Goodnight love birds," Anna said. "Night Anna," we said in unison.

Jack and I headed upstairs to my room. "Ummm. do you want a change of clothes?" I asked as blush crept up my face. "Oh, no it's fine, I can sleep in what I'm wearing, I do that every night," Jack said as he laid down onto my bed. "Oh ok, well I'm going to go change. Don't look ok," I said as I put on my pjs. My pjs consisted of just a t-shirt and sweats. I laid down next to Jack and put the blankets over us. Jack reached out and grabbed me. He held me close and I just sighed in content. "You comfortable?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Thank you Jack, for everything," I said as I looked up at him. "Anything for the one I love. Happy birthday Elsa," Jack said. We leaned in and shared a deep and loving kiss. "Good night Jack," I said. "Good night Elsa. I love you," Jack said. "I love you too," I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face. Best birthday ever.

 **Awwwwwww yay Jelsa finally happened. Ok, so like pretty much, this whole chapter was hard for me to write because like I've said before, I've never been on a date. However, I did try really hard to make the love confessions sound like cheesey and romantic. Hope you liked it. BTW the song sung in this chapter is one of my favorite Christmas songs. It's called** ** _This Gift_** **by 98 degrees. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16 Obtained

**Hey fellow readers. Sorry for this short chapter, but I promise you that there is more to come. This story is probably only going to be like 20 chapters. It might go past, but I'm not quite sure. However, despite it's short length, I am planning on possibly making a sequel to this story. I'm still debating on whether or not I want to make it a sequel, or just create a whole other story. I'm leaning more toward sequel, but I still don't know. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. It was actually pretty hard to continue using Elsa's POV. I thought about changing it, but I pushed through. Anyways, happy holidays and have fun reading!**

JACK'S POV

I woke up the happiest man on earth. Hmmm am I considered a man? I guess. Anyways, I woke up with the sunlight shining through Elsa's window and the girl I love in my arms. She looks so beautiful and peaceful. He platinum hair is still in its braid. Its nice and soft and looks like silk. Her breathing is calm and quiet. The sunlight makes her pale, flawless skin glow. She has a smile on her face that makes her look like an angel. She is an angel. She's my angel. I smile down on her and give her a soft kiss on the top of her head. She squirms a little and then opens her eyes. She looks up with me with her blue eyes that I lose myself in every time I look at them. "Morning," I say. "Good morning," she says as she smiles up at me. We share a soft kiss and then begin to get up. Elsa gets up first and goes to the bathroom to wash her face. When I stand up, I feel lighter. Then all of a sudden, I'm floating. "Woah!" I yell out as I begin floating all around Elsa's room. I scream out as I begin to fly faster. Elsa comes back in and I see her cover her mouth in shock and horror. "Oh my god Jack! How are you doing that?" she yells out. "I don't know" I say as I fly past her. Eventually, I manage to gain control and as soon as my foot touches the ground, ice spreads and covers it in a thin sheet of frost. "Woah, what is going on?" Elsa asks as she observes the ice.

She slowly begins walking towards me, but I step back. "Stay away Elsa, I don't want to hurt you," I tell her. I see sorrow in her eyes, it then turns into sympathy. "Jack," she says in the soft and motherly tone that I love, "you can't hurt me, remember," she says as she holds out her hand and forms snowflakes with it. She then walks towards me again and then embraces me in a hug. It feels me with warmth and the ice begins to thaw. We sit there for a little longer, just enjoying the warmth that we bring to each other. Once we release our hold of each other, Elsa stands up and begins to walk out. "Stay here Jack, I'll be right back, I'm just going to get Anna." Elsa says as she begins walking out. "Why are you getting Anna?" I ask. "I think it's time," she says. "Time for what?" I ask. "You'll see soon enough," she finally says and then walks out.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

I can't believe it, Jack has powers like mine. They must be new because they seemed to surprise him. How did he get them? I have to talk to Anna. Maybe she might know. I guess it's time for Rapunzel, Anna, and I to reveal our powers to all of our friends. Good thing everyone is coming over today. I walk up to Anna's door and knock. The door opens and all I see is a mass of hair. "Oh, morning Elsa, where's Jack?" Anna says. "Morning Anna, Jack's still in my room, there's something you need to see." I tell her. "Get cleaned up and meet me in my room, k?" I demand her. "K, be there in 30 minutes," she says and then shuts her door.

I walk back to my room to see Jack in the same spot as he was when I left him. I giggle at this and walk up to him. "Jack, when I said stay here, I didn't mean you couldn't move, I just meant to stay in my room," I said as I helped him stand up. "I know that, I just didn't want to freeze anything," he said. I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. "Jack, if there's something I've learned in the past 16 years of having my powers is that all you need is love. Love will thaw." I say as I look up into his blue eyes that always enchant me. He smiles at this and then pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you," he says against my mouth. "I know," I reply and we continue kissing.

Our kiss is interrupted when Anna barges in. "Elsa, I'm her- oh I'm interrupting something, I'll come back later," she says as she begins walking away. "Anna, wait!" I say as Jack chuckles. "Come back," I say as I drag her into my room. "So, what did you want me to see? It wasn't you two kiss- wait you two were kissing! OMG OMG OMG! Are you two a couple now? When did this happen? You know you still have to tell me about yesterday. OMG did you do it?" Jack and I were blushing, especially with that last question. "Anna, I'll answer your questions later, right now we have a bigger problem." Anna stops talking and looks at me. "What is the problem?" she asks. I look to Jack. "Show her," I say. Jack goes over to my wall and touches it. Ice begins to for all over. Anna looks in awe and gasps at his powers. "Elsa, are you doing that?" I shake my head. "He somehow got these powers. They just appeared this morning." I tell her. "I think we should take him to Pabbie," Anna suggests. "Who's Pabbie," Jack asks. "He's a friend of ours, he's very wise when it comes to magic." replied Anna. "Let's pay him a visit, shall we?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we headed to the forest.

"Mom, dad, we're going to visit Pabbie! Be back soon!" Anna yelled as we headed out the door. We headed into the forest and continued walking until we reached the rock troll village. "Hmmmm, should we yell out for him or..." Anna trailed off as we looked around at all of the rocks. "Ummmm guys, you do know these are just rocks right," Jack asked as he looked around. "Jack! Sush, they have feelings you know," Anna said. "Uhhhhhhh sure," Jack said. The rocks then began moving and the whole village gathered around us. "Elsa, Anna! What can we do for you?" One of them asked. "Hi Rockette, is Pabbie here?" I asked. They nodded and allowed an opening which Pabbie emerged from. "Elsa, my dear, what troubles you this time?" he asks. "My friend here somehow obtained powers like mine. We were hoping you would be able to tell us how," I said as I gestured to Jack. Pabbie nodded and walked up to Jack. "Hmmmm, let me see," he said as he observed Jack. "Come," he said as he walked away so he could speak to Jack privately. "Do you love Elsa?" he asked. Jack hesitated but then nodded. "I don't mean to pry, but this question is necessary. Have you two kissed?" he asked. Jack wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't see the reason for these questions. "Yes, sir, we have."

"Hmmmm very interesting. Elsa dear, may I speak to you?" he said as he walked over to me. I nodded. "Elsa, do you love Jack?" he asked. What is he up to? "I do, more than anyone." I state. He nods and then steps back so he could talk to everyone. "I know how you obtained your power Jack," Pabbie stated. "How?" Anna asked. "Well, Elsa was born with her powers, but you Jack, you obtained them in a different way. There are 2 ways for someone to gain magic. 1) By being born with them. 2) Through strong feelings. Jack, Elsa, you guys love each other very much. I can sense the amount of love in your hearts just by being around you. Jack told me that you guys have shared a kiss. However, not just any kiss. You two shared a true loves kiss. You two were destined to be together. Destined to love each other. You shared a true loves kiss. With the strong love that you two feel for each other, some of Elsa's powers, transferred to Jack. Love normally thaws the ice, but this time, it created it. It created magic and beauty. It connected you two together. That is how you obtained your power." Pabbie finished telling the story and all I could do was smile at the news.

Jack is my true love. I was destined to be with him. True loves first kiss. "Thank you Pabbie," I said. He nodded and the village turned back into their normal rock shape. I looked over to Jack. It looked as if he was still trying to comprehend everything. I understand, after all, it's a lot to take in. I tried to read his face for any sort of emotions. I got nothing. "Jack," I softly said as I walked over to him. "I hope you're not upset," I said, desperately hoping he wasn't. He just looked at me . We stared into each others eyes for a second. I attempted to find any sort of emotions or thoughts from his yes, but once again got nothing. Then, when I least expected it, Jack grabbed my waist and spun me around in the air. He was laughing and smiling. He sounded elated and was acting as if the news he heard was the best news in the entire world. When he set me down, he didn't let go. Instead, he held me tighter and brought me up into a deep, passionate, warm kiss. When the kiss was broken, he continued to keep his forehead on mine. "You're my true love," he stated in a gruff and quiet voice. He was smiling and breathing heavily. "And you're mine," I replied as I too was smiling like an idiot. We shared another kiss until we realized that Anna was with us. "I guess we should get back and prepare for my party. I think it's time we tell our friends of our powers," I say as we begin walking back to our house. "It seems like we have more to tell them about than just powers," Anna said as she winked at Jack and I who were still holding on to each other as we walked. Both of us blushed at her comment. Sooner or later, we got back to our house. "I should probably tell my mom about these powers huh?" Jack said as he began walking back to the front door so he could go home and change. "Yeah, you probably should. Do you want me to come with you?" I asked. "No, it's best you stay here and prepare for the party. I'll see you in a bit," he replied. We shared a nice peck on the lips and then he headed out. Boy, are our friends in for a big surprise.


	17. Chapter 17 Telling mom

JACK'S POV

I got home and went upstairs to get changed for later today. As I got into my room, I heard something that scared the hell out of me. It was my mom. I heard her gasp and drop a plate. "Where did this ice come from?!" she yelled out. Crap. Apparently, as I was walking up the stairs, frost had grown with every step I took. I got dressed and ran back downstairs to see my mom cleaning up the glass and inspecting the ice. All of a sudden, I began floating again. "OMG MOM!" I heard Jenny yell out. "JACK'S FLOATING!" she yelled again and my mom looked up. When she saw me, she gasped and then fainted.

She landed with a thud and I began panicking. As my heart began racing, the ice began growing and snow began following. I tried to control it, but I couldn't. I saw Jenny step back in fear and I felt hurt. That hurt caused even more snow to begin falling and sooner or later, I had created a blizzard in our family room. I couldn't control it. What am I going to do? I felt like all of the power was bursting out of me. I'm a monster. What if I hurt Jenny? And my mom? Or even worse, Elsa. No! No! I can't hurt them. I'll run away. I'm too dangerous. These thoughts just caused more negative feelings and the storm began to get stronger and more chaotic.

I continued to float and the snow continued to rage on. I closed my eyes, unable to control my powers, my emotions, and my thoughts. I covered my ears and yelled out, trying to release my emotions and find a way to control this storm. Then, all of a sudden, I felt a hand grab my arm. It brought me down to the ground. Then I felt another hand on my other arm. The hands held me and when I opened my eyes I saw Elsa. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. The worry turned into caring and loving. Then she cupped my face with her hands and kissed me. Warmth filled my body and the snow began dying down. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of her head and pulling it closer to me. As we kissed, the snow melted and my emotions settled. We released the kiss, but continued to stay in each other's arms. I opened my eyes to see Elsa smiling at me. I smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss. "Thank you," I said against her mouth. We pulled away and she looked me in the eyes. I saw hers which we full with love and thanked God for giving me her. "I told you that love will thaw. All you need to do is think about love, the ones you love, the warmth it brings you," Elsa said as she stared into my eyes, assuring that I was ok. "When thinking about love, my thoughts will only be about you," I said as I smiled at her and brought her in for another kiss.

When Elsa and I broke apart, I had remembered Jenny. I looked around to see her hiding behind a wall. Elsa looked in the same direction and walked up to her. "Hi Jenny, you might not remember me, but I remember you. My name is Elsa, I knew you when you were a baby. I'm a friend of Jack's. There's no need to hide. Don't be afraid." Elsa said to her as she held out her hand. Jenny looked up at her and hesitated for a second. Then she reached out her hand and put it in Elsa's. Elsa guided Jenny to me and pushed her towards me. "Jenny, please don't be afraid." I said as I held out my arms towards her. Jenny stared up at me for a second and then ran up into my arms. I gave her a giant bear hug and she just giggled. When I set her down I saw Elsa smiling at us. She's going to make a great mother one day. And hopefully, her child will be mine.

My mom woke up and Elsa and I sat Jenny down next to her to tell them the important news. "Mom, Jenny, please don't freak out, but I have ice powers now." I explained to them as I put out my hand and made a couple of snowflakes. They looked at them in awe. "How did you get these powers?" My mom asked. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "That's where Elsa comes in," I say, gesturing to Elsa. Elsa steps forward nervously and takes a deep breath. "Ummm, Mrs. Frost, Jack and I are a couple now," Elsa said. Hearing her say this made my heart skip a beat and warmth and happiness filled my body once more. "What does that have to do with his powers?" my mom asked. Elsa sighed and held out her hand. She created a snowflake in it. My sister and mother once again stared at it in awe. "So, you gave Jack his powers?" Jenny asked as she smiled at the snowflake. "Not on purpose," Elsa said as she rubbed her arm. "What do you mean?" "Ummmm," Elsa said as she looked down. "Mom," I said as I stepped in. "Elsa is my true love. We kissed and her powers transferred over to me," I explained as I put my arm over her shoulder. My mom just smiled at this. "Finally!" Jenny cheered. Elsa and I just blushed. "Ummm, if it's ok with you Mrs. Frost, can Jack and I go back to my house. I kind of have my birthday party to attend," Elsa asked as she continued to rub her arm and lean in closer to me. My mom nodded and stood up. She walked up to Elsa and grabbed both of her hands in her own. "Can I have a word with you first?" She asked. Elsa nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

Jack's mother brought me into the kitchen and offered me a seat. She sat down next to me and my heart began pounding with nervousness. What if she doesn't approve of me? What if she doesn't want us together? I put my hands in my lap and looked down at them. She grabbed my hands with her own and I looked up to see a genuine smile on her face. "Elsa, my dear, I cannot tell you how happy I am that you and Jack found each other. Jack has loved you since he first laid his eyes on you. I believe that you two are perfect for each other. I hope you two stay together forever and that your love only continues to grow. Welcome to the family my dear," she said as she wrapped me in a hug. I returned it and smiled. "Thank you," I simply said.

Jack and I bid our farewells and began walking home. He kept his arm around my shoulders and I continued to lean into him. "So, did you tell Anna about us?" Jack asked. I giggled and nodded. "What did you tell her?" I smiled at the memory.

FLASHBACK

I closed the door and looked back to see my sister staring at me with a big smile on her face. I smiled back and she walked up to me. "We have some talking to do." she said. We headed upstairs into my room and sat down on the bed. "Soooooo, what happened? Don't leave out a single detail, unless of course it's irrelevant, but you have to tell me all the cutesy stuff." she said as we laid on my bed.

"Well, as you know, Jack asked me to meet him at the park, when I got there, he lead me to an open area near the lake where a picnic is set up. We ate and then watched the sunset. When the sun finally set, it began to snow. Then, Jack serenaded me and confessed that he loves me and that he has since he first met me. He gave me this locket which says that he loves me and has a picture of us in it. Then I confessed my feelings to him. After that, we kissed. Then we just laid there in each others arms for a while. That's pretty much it," I said.

When I ended, Anna was smiling so much. "I'm so happy for you Elsa!" she said as she jumped into my arms and gave me a hug. I just smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

After telling Jack, he just smiled down at me with love in his eyes and wrapped me in a hug. I returned it and warmth flooded through my body. Never in my life have I been so happy. I'm even happier than when I was with Olaf. "I really love you Jack," I said as we continued our embrace. "I love you too Elsa," Jack said. Then he brought me up for a kiss. It was filled with passion and joy. I deepened it and we continued to kiss for what seemed like forever. Then, noticing that we were in front of my house, we went inside. Time to confess.

 **Hello readers. I know I haven't updated in a while and I am incredibly sorry. I've just been so busy with family, even though it's winter break. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, there's more to come. Also, I want to wish you all a happy new year! A new beginning. I want you all to take chances this year and strive for your dreams. Follow your heart and be yourself.**


	18. Chapter 18 Confession to friends

ELSA'S POV

Jack and I walked into my house to see that all of our friends were already in the family room waiting for us. "Happy Birthday Elsa!" Punzie squeals as she comes up and hugs me. "Thanks," I reply. "Anna told us that there was something you had to tell us," Merida said as she observed Jack and I. I let out a nervous laugh while Jack just blushed. "Ummmm, yeah. About that, there's actually a lot of things we need to tell you guys. How about we go into the living room and I'll explain there." I say as I begin walking to the living room, holding Jack's hand and pulling him with me. When we get there, we all take our seats. I sit in between Jack and Anna.

"So...what is it you need to tell us?" Eugene asked as he put his arm around Punzie. "Ummmm, I guess I'll start with the less shocking one. Jack and I are dating!" I say as Jack wraps his arms around me. I lean in, enjoying his warmth and the smell of peppermint. "Finally!" They all yell out simultaneously. Jack and I just blush. "So what Else do you want to tell us?" Merida asks. "Ummmmm, how do I put this? I kinda, maybe, sorta have powers." I say as I fiddle with my hands. "What do you mean as in powers?" Kristoff asks. "Well, you see, I-" I get cut off by Anna. "Elsa and Jack have the powers to control ice and snow, I can control fire, and Punzie's hair can glow and heal people. "What?!" Merida, Kristoff, and Eugene yell out in shock.

"Haha, yeah." I said as I rubbed my arm. "I think it's best if we show them," Anna suggested. I nodded. "I'll go first," Punzie volunteered. She began to sing her song:

 _Flower gleam and glow  
_ Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

 _Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_

As she sung, her hair began glowing a beautiful golden light that resembled the sun. Her voice sounds so much better than mine. It's so beautiful and smooth. When she finished, her hair returned back into it's normal blonde. Everyone except Anna and I stared at her in awe. She blushed and looked down. "I think I've fallen even more in love with you, if that's even possible," Eugene said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Punzie's power is so cool," Jack said. I felt a little pang of jealousy begin to form. I guess he must of noticed because he then pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, hers may be cool, but yours are amazing and beautiful. Just like the person who contains them," he said. I blushed and he brought me in for a kiss. I don't know how many times we've kissed, but every time feels as magical as the first. We release our kiss, but he still continues his embrace on me. "Also, I believe that your voice is way better than Punzie's," Jack said and I blushed. "Hey!" Punzie yelled out. I guess she must've heard even though she had been kissing Flynn. "Punzie relax, he's just saying that because he's deeply in love with her. In his eyes, Elsa is perfection. But in my eyes, the only perfect one is you," Eugene said. Punzie blushed. "Hey!" Jack yelled at Eugene. "Dude, you know it's true. Why even deny it?" Eugene said.

"Ok, I guess I'll show my powers next," Anna said as she stood up. She held out her hand and a flame emerged from it. Everyone but me, Punzie, and Kristoff stared at it in awe. "Sweet!" Eugene said. Anna clenched her fist and the fire disappeared. "You two should go at the same time since you have the same powers." Anna suggested. Jack and I looked at each other and nodded. I held out my hand and he held out his. Both of us made a snowflake. Everyone looked at them as if they were the most beautiful things that they have ever seen. Jack and I melted our snowflakes and I leaned back into him. "So, how is it that Elsa and Jack have the same powers?" Merida asked. Jack and I blushed at this. "Well, you know how Jack and I are dating?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. "Well, we kinda kissed and apparently it was true loves first kiss. Well because of that, my powers transferred over to him and, yeah." I said. Everyone was smirking. I blushed even more which I didn't know was possible, especially since I had already been blushing from Jack's arm constantly being around me.

After that, we stayed in the living room talking to each other and laughing. "Wait, wait, wait," Eugene suddenly states. "If Jack got powers because of Elsa, how come Kristoff and I didn't get powers from Punzie and Anna?" We all looked at each other. "Wow Flynn, for once you've actually asked a good question," Merida stated. We all laughed. "I wonder why that is?" I said as I continued pondering on the question. There's no way that Eugene and Kristoff aren't Punzie's and Anna's true loves, so how come it didn't work on them. Does it have something to do with my ice powers? "Honestly Eugene, I don't think it really matters. What's important is that you love Rapunzel," Anna said as she leaned into Kristoff. "Yeah, but it would be cool to have fire powers," Kristoff said as he smiled lovingly at Anna. I'm so glad Anna was able to find him. After being unable to figure out why they didn't get powers, we moved on to other activities. We ate and laughed until midnight. When everyone left, Anna, Jack, and I cleaned up.

After cleaning, Anna headed upstairs to go to sleep. "I should probably go," Jack said as he began walking to the door. Suddenly, before I knew it, my hand had grabbed his. Jack halted and looked at me. "Please don't go," I said. "Elsa," Jack said as he looked into my eyes. I saw love in them, the love that I have been yearning to see. "Jack, please stay with me. Just for tonight." Jeez, I must sound like a scared little kid. He just chuckled and grabbed my other hand with his free one. "I'll stay, for you," he said as he kissed my forehead. He helped me up and we began to walk to my bedroom. I laid in my bed with him next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and embraced me. I snuggled into him and enjoyed his warmth. "I love you Jack," I said. "I love you too Els," he said as he brought me into a kiss. We kissed for a while until our minds told us it was time to sleep. "Good night Jack," I said. "Good night snowflake." Jack said. I smiled and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's Lyella. I managed to find time to write this, so I hope you liked it. I think the next chapter is going to be the last one, but don't worry because I am making a sequel. I will tell you when I release it in an update made on this story, so hang tight. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Love ya!**


	19. Chapter 19 Holidays

JACK'S POV

Once again I woke up to my angel. This time, however, there was no chaos to be made over a new ability of mine. As I watch Elsa sleep, I can't help but think about our future together. One day. she'll be my wife. One day, she will be the thing I wake up to every morning. One day, she will be the mother of our child. This girl is my future. This angel is my dream. I promise that one day, we will make a promise to love each other for eternity and seal that promise with two words and a kiss. I can't imagine what my life was like without her. I truly love Elsa. Thank you so much for bringing her into my life.

I was snapped out of my thoughts about our future when I felt Elsa squirm in my arms. "Good morning," she said. I just smiled down at her. She leaned up to kiss me and I gladly kissed back. "You have no idea how much I love you," I say to her. She blushes and smiles lovingly at me. "No words can describe how much I love you," she says as she kisses me again. Every time we kiss, I always get this warm tingly feeling throughout my body. I feel this spark ignite as our lips meet each other. I feel magic in the air and it's like the world is at peace. Although I am only in 10th grade, I already know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I am thankful for having that opportunity.

"I should get going now. My mom and sister are probably freaking out." I say. Elsa looks at me with sadness in her eyes, but there's also understanding. She sighs, but then nods in agreement. She brings me downstairs and we are greeted by her parents. "You two didn't do anything, did you?" Anna asked. "Anna! You shouldn't even bring something like that up. Especially when your father is sitting right there," Elsa's mom scolded Anna. Anna just looked down in shame. " Elsa and I were blushing so much it looked as if we had just run a marathon. "Idina, it's alright," Elsa's father suddenly said. "Really?" Mrs. Winter's asked. "Yes, I have come to accept the fact that my girls are growing up. I know Elsa is a responsible young lady," Elsa blushed. "I also trust Jack with Elsa. He seems to make her happy and I know how much he loves her. Almost as much as I love Idina," Mr. Winters said. I was shocked that he trusted me. I was blushing even more now, if that was possible. I cleared my throat trying to get words out. "T-thank you Mr. Winters," I stated. He looked at me and nodded.

After I bid my farewells to the Winters, Elsa walked me to the door. "My dad must really like you," she said. "Yeah, however, he was wrong about one thing," I said. Elsa looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. "He said that I love you almost as much as he loves your mom. However, I love you much more. I love you more than anyone loves another." I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She gladly returned it. She smiled against my lips. "I love you too," she whispered against my mouth. I gave her one last peck and left.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

I was in the middle of a dream. It involved Jack and I playing in the snow. It was more of a memory than a dream. We were having a snowball fight and I went to go chase him. I lost him and stopped in my tracks to look around. Then, all of a sudden, I felt someone grab my waist and pick me up causing me to drop my snowball. I knew it was Jack, so I squealed out. He let go of me and turned me around. I looked into his deep blue eyes. His eyes haven't changed since the 6th grade. I always loved his eyes. With him, I forget why I fell for Olaf instead of Jack. When I look into his eyes I see joy, warmth, love...I continue to look into his eyes until he leans in and his eyes begin to close. I lean in as well and our lips meet. Once again, a spark is created. I deepen the kiss and then am awoken by a feeling of someone jumping on my bed.

I open my eyes to see Anna with the biggest smile on her face. "Elsa! Do you know what day it is? Why are you sleeping?!" she asks as she continues to jump on my bed. "What day is it?" I ask. She frowns at me and shames me with her fingers. "Elsa, it's your favorite holiday." My favorite holiday. "OH MY GOD ITS CHRISTMAS!" I yell as I get out of bed. Anna and I run downstairs to greet our parents. "Morning girls!" My mom says cheerily as she makes us pancakes. "Morning mom," we both say simultaneously as we give her a kiss on each cheek. "Morning dad," I say as I run up to my father and give him a hug.

We eat our breakfast and then open presents. I got a new winter coat. It's white with brown buttons and looks like it's knitted. I also get a new dress. It stops at my knees and starts out white, slowly going into light blue which goes to darker shades of blue. It's a one sleeved dress with many sparkles. I smile at them and give my parents a hug. Anna also gets me a gift. It's an electronic frame which shows a slide show of all of our pictures. I give her a big hug and thank her.

"So Elsa, what did you get Jack?" Anna asks me. "To be honest, nothing much. I just got him a blue hoodie with frost patterns on it and a picture frame of him and I." I say as I look down. I hope he likes them. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted, so I had to find something myself. "I'm sure he'll love them. Afterall, they're coming from you and he loves you." My mom says. I blush at this but give her a hopeful smile.

"Elsa, you should go visit him. After all, it's Christmas and I'm sure he'll want to see you," my father said, which surprised me. "Are you sure?" I ask. He nods. I smile and give him and mom both a big hug. I head upstairs to put on some leggings, a sweater, and my new jacket. I put on some black combat boots and give everyone a hug and kiss goodbye. I grab Jack's present and head out.

* * *

I get to Jack's house and knock on the door. His mom answers it. "Hi Mrs. Frost!" I say. She sees me and smiles. "Hello Elsa! I'm guessing you're hear for Jack," she says. I nod. "I'm sorry Elsa, but Jack is out with Jenny going ice skating. If you want, you can stay here and wait for him." I smile and nod. "Thank you," I say. "I have to go to the grocery store. You can wait in Jack's room if you like." She says. I nod again and she leaves. I head up to Jack's room. When I get there, I notice that it's surprisingly clean. I sit on the bed and look around. He has pictures of him and Jenny everywhere. He really loves his sister. Oh my god, Jenny! I forgot to get her a gift. Ok Elsa, think. Ah! That's it!

I set Jack's present down and put one hand on top of the other, leaving enough space for something to be created in between. I concentrate all of my magic into my hands and feel something begin to form. Once done, I move my top hand to look at the finished product. It's a clear bracelet with swirls and sparkles. It has Jenny's name engraved in it and has a heart charm. I hope she likes it. I put it in my pocket and wait for Jack to return.

* * *

JACK'S POV

As Jenny and I walk home, we continue to smile and laugh from all of the fun we had. "So, Jack, are you gonna meet your girlfriend today?" Jenny asks. I blush. "Maybe, I was planning on it, unless you want me to stay and play with you," I nudge her and she giggles. "No, I want you to go to her. I like Elsa and I would hate for you to lose her." Jenny says. "Thanks kid," I say as I give her a hug. She giggles again and we continue walking.

When we get home, I notice my mom isn't here. She must've gone grocery shopping. "Go get cleaned up Jenny." I say. She listens and goes upstairs into her room. I follow behind and head to my room. When I get there, I am shocked by what I see. I see an angel sitting at my desk, looking out my window. The light shines on her giving her a sort of glow. I smile at this image. She's so beautiful even when she's not trying to be. My heart pounds at this sight. I clear my throat and she turns around and blushes. "Hey snowflake," I say as I walk over to her and give her a hug. She returns it and smiles. "Merry Christmas!" she says. I smile and kiss the top of her head. "Merry Christmas," I say into her hair.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask, curious as to why she came to my house even though she should've known I would go to hers. "I wanted to surprise you. Do you not want me here?"' she asks with a little bit of unease in her voice. "No, no, no," I say trying to destroy her uneasiness. "I'm glad that you're here. It's just that I was going to go to your house." I say. She looks up at me and smiles. Thank goodness. She's smiling again. I love seeing her smile. It lights up the room, the world. It's the light of my life. She's the light of my life. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got you this," she says as she hands me a present. "I hope you like it, it's not much, but you wouldn't tell me what you wanted, so I just guessed." She says. I open the present to see a blue hoodie with frost patterns on it. Inside of it is a picture frame with a picture of Elsa and I in it. I don't know what she's talking about, but I love this gift. "Do you like it?" She asks. "I love it," I say as I pull her in for a kiss. "You do?" she asks. I nod and she kisses me again. "I have something for you, I say as I walk over to my desk and pull it out. It's a small box, but it has a lot of meaning to it.

Elsa opens it and gasps. It's a silver ring made with swirls that eventually come together. along with it is a snowflakes with a couple of gems embedded in it. She smiles and tears of joy begin to collect in her eyes. She looks up at me and then embraces me in a giant hug. I hug her back. "I'm guessing you like it?" I ask. She releases and nods. "I love it Jack. It's absolutely beautiful." she says. "Good," I say as I take the ring out of the box and take her hand. "I want this ring to be our promise. A promise that we will always love each other. That one day, this ring will turn into a wedding ring and that we will love each other even when we're old." Elsa nodded as I slipped the ring on her finger. I pulled her in for a kiss, enjoying this moment of happiness and content. She will always be mine. I will always love her and she will always love me. That's a promise.

We break apart and Elsa realizes something. "Oh yeah! Jack, where's Jenny? I have a present for her." she says as she stands up. "She's in her room, want me to get her?" Elsa nods and I head to get Jenny. When we return, Jenny instantly runs up to Elsa. "Hi Elsa!" she says. "Hey! Merry Christmas Jenny," Elsa says as she hands Jenny the gift. It's a beautiful bracelet that I know Elsa made. Jenny smiles and hugs Elsa again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says as she puts the bracelet on. "You're welcome," Elsa says. They share one last hug before Jenny leaves. "My sister really likes you, you know?" I say to her as I put my arm around her and she leans in. "I know. And I like her as well." she says. "More than me?" I ask with a smirk on my face. "I said 'like' not love, silly," Elsa says as she pulls me in for a kiss. I wish this moment would never end.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

New years eve

As the countdown for new years began. I heard a knock on the door. When I went to go open it, I was surprised to see Jack. "Jack, what are you doing here? Should you be with your family?" I asked. "Well hello to you too," he said as he stepped into my house. "I thought you'd want to see me. After all I am your boyfriend." He said as he made a little pout. "Of course I want to see you, its just that, you should be celebrating with your family." I hear the countdown begin. 10. "You know how they say that whatever you are doing when new years comes around is what you'll be doing the whole year?" he asks. 5, 4. I nod. "Well I want to do this the whole year," he smirks as he leans in. 2, 1, Happy New year! Our lips meet right when I hear those words. Once again it feels like magic. For the first time in my life, I am kissing someone on New Years. Not just anyone, the love of my life. I am kissing the love of my life on new years. This means that we'll be together for the whole year. We continue to kiss for what feels like forever until we finally release. "You should get back to your family," I say as he pulls me in for another kiss. "Ok," he says when he pulls away. "I'll miss you," he says against my lips as he kisses me once more. "I'll miss you two," I say as I peck him on the lips. "Love you," he says as he begins walking to his car. "Love you too," I say. He smiles and waves. This year is going to be a great year.

 **This is the end, for now. I am current working on a sequel, but I have not released it yet. I hope you liked this story, not much drama in it, but I plan to add more into the sequel. When I publish the sequel, if you are not following me, I will put an update on here for you to see that I have put it up. The title of the story is going to be Amnesia, however, because it is not published, you will not be able to find it, that's why I will add an update. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short story. I was trying to get it to 20 chapters, but unfortunately, that did not work. Oh, well, this is one of my first fanfics after all.**

 **Also, I wanted to thank all of you for the support that you have given me. Thank you for reading my story and for all of the nice reviews. I honestly never expected anyone to read my stories, so I really am thankful. I hope that I will be able to develop my writing skills and give all of you a better story to read. However, until then, I just want to say thank you and that I love you all. Happy Reading!**

 **-Lyella**


	20. Chapter 20 Amesia

**Hello Readers! Lyella here! So, I mentioned earlier that I am going to create a sequel for this story and guess what? I did just that. I have just published my new story** ** _Amnesia_** **. It may not be up yet. But feel free to look it up whenever if you would like to read it. I'm really excited about it and I hope you enjoy. The first chapter drags a little, but it has important information that will drive the rest of the story. Hope you like it! Happy Reading! And thank you for all of your support!**


End file.
